Come Sail Away
by MinaSeraphina
Summary: Eric stayed in Africa for much longer than he planned. When he decides to return to the U.S. he discovers that he can't "go home again", ends up in Chicago and becomes the somewhat reluctant roommate to Jackie Burkhart... with unexpected results. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Okay guys, for the sake of my delicate ego :) I would first like to set the record straight… I am a hardcore Jackie/Hyde shipper but I have to be honest and say that Jackie/Eric is my second favourite. And while I would like more than anything for people to read my story I totally understand if you don't want to. I can't stop you from flaming me but if you are totally against the idea of Jackie and Eric together, why would you be reading this in the first place?? _

_I also would like to point out that while some characters may seem OOC I really feel like I am writing them in a way that is more grown up than what they might have presented as before. And I don't want to spend half the story justifying the fact that they have grown up a lot, so I hope anyone reading this understands why I did it this way. _

_Anyway, I hope those of you who are willing to give this story a chance enjoy it!_

_XOXO,_

_BloodyLyra_

**Chapter 1:**

NOVEMBER 1981- SOMEWHERE IN SOUTH AFRICA

_Home is where the heart is…._

Or so that's what they say and God knows he had heard the cute little phrase from his mother often enough, especially when she was desperately trying to coerce any of the children who lived, or practically lived, in her house to stay at home.

The annoying little adage lodged itself into the mind of Eric Forman who, at this moment, was standing in an airport in the middle of South Africa, trying to make decide if the saying really made sense.

The truth was home may be where the heart is for most people, but in his case home and his heart had been two separate things for a long, long time.

When he had first embarked on this African adventure he had left with the illusion that his heart was with the girl he loved all his life. After all he was doing this for her, for them, so that they could have a future.

At least that is what he thought when he left for Africa in April of 1979.

He had been filled with the conviction that he was going off to do something worthwhile and that when all was said and done that he would be going back to her, to begin their life together.

He had imagined since they were children that they would always be together, that they WERE the happily ever after you always read about in fairytales. He supposed that because of everything that they had been through he genuinely believed that they would always be… Eric and Donna, Donna and Eric, Donneric Formciotti…

He shook his head at the memory, because that is all that he had of her anymore, memories.

And he didn't really know how he felt about that.

Eric sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

Something had changed during his tenure in Africa. He had gone to Africa with the notion that it would bridge the gap between where he had been and the rest of his life. He hadn't anticipated that by going to Africa that he would unknowingly already begin the rest of his life.

He had changed, mentally and emotionally, he was different person than the naïve young man from Wisconsin.

He had left that life and everyone in it behind.

He was a much calmer person now, not… quite… so twitchy, and he was a much more realistic person. His expectations, goals, and dreams had changed.

Africa had its beauty and it had its horrors, he had seen and experienced both. These things helped to mold him and he had come to like himself better for it.

It didn't take long for him to realize that when he decided to teach in Africa that he was doing it for himself.

Not for Donna.

Not for a dream of what they might one day become. He had spent so much of his life trying to make other people happy that doing something that made him happy was a foreign concept.

That is what Africa was, his chance to do something that made him happy.

He loved to teach. He loved to see the looks on the faces of the children who otherwise might never have had a chance if not for people like him who came here to make a difference. And that made him feel proud of himself, something he had never felt.

He felt free for the first time in his life and found himself thinking about her less and less as the days went on.

He forgot to write, to call, and finally the day came when without even planning on doing it, he sat down and wrote her a letter, the letter that would forever separate them.

His contract to stay in Africa allowed him to leave at the end of 1979 if he so chose. He'd have the chance to go back and be with his friends to ring in the New Year, but at the last minute he had decided not to go.

He watched as the plane, the plane he was supposed to be on, taxied away from the terminal. He didn't know why, but he knew he wasn't ready to go back there yet. So he had signed on to teach for another year. And then another.

His mother was heartbroken that he hadn't come home and of course Red was pissed that his mother was upset because he didn't come back. Hyde was disappointed but he had his own life to be getting on with. The rest of his friends just hoped they would see him again one day soon.

Everyone was careful not to discuss with him how Donna handled his decision.

The Formans had decided they would go through with the move to Florida after all and arrived there in May of 1980, Eric continued to get updates on the gang from his mother via tape recorder:

Hyde had stayed married to the Las Vegas stripper and bought a house in Point Place. WB had given full ownership of the Point Place Grooves to him. He seemed to be doing well though Kitty often had scathing remarks to make about Sam.

Donna was, well… from what his mother had related to him, she had certainly moved on with her life….

Fez and Laurie had "worked things out" somehow (much to Red's immense annoyance, but at least his heart held strong) and were married and living in Florida in the same neighborhood as the Formans.

Kelso and Brooke had eloped and moved into a house in a Chicago suburb, Kelso had made it all the way up to captain in the Chicago Police Department. Kitty had informed him that they were expecting another baby.

That left Jackie, the youngest of the group, not one Eric would ever really call a friend but all the same his mother said she was living in Chicago as well, going to school and working as a paralegal in a law office.

Eric couldn't explain why but he guessed he always felt kind of sorry for Jackie.

He had thought about her a lot ever since Kitty had told him about Hyde running off and marrying a stripper. He guessed he could relate to her situation and that in itself was weird.

He missed everyone in one way or another, or rather he missed the way they were. Once… a long time ago. When they were all just kids messing around in his parent's basement.

But as it happens people grow up and grow apart and things don't stay the same.

It was a hard truth, but a truth all the same.

The days of the basement were gone and while he would never forget the people and experiences that one simple room held, he didn't mourn its loss.

Shaking his head again, Eric brought himself back to the present.

He was still standing in the middle of a busy airport, with no idea where he was going or what he would do when he got there. He knew he was ready to leave Africa but he didn't know where he wanted to go.

Home is where the heart is.

Well, then he supposed there was no home to go to. His heart had vacated him and so could not guide him home.

He sure as hell wasn't going back to Point Place, he didn't know if he ever would. He didn't want to go to Florida just yet, the thought of his mother fawning all over him filled him with a sense of dread, so that really left one other option.

He picked up his suitcase and adjusted the knapsack on his shoulder as he headed for the ticket counter.

"May I help you?" the man asked in a South African accent.

"One ticket to Chicago please."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

NOVEMBER 1981- CHICAGO, ILLINOIS

Jackie Burkhart sighed heavily.

She was sitting at her desk in her tiny cramped office on Friday evening, trying to finish up all her work so that she wouldn't have to think about it again until Monday.

She had been working for a lawyer at a prestigious law firm for a little over a year now. He was a nice man and had really taken her under his wing.

She was in enrolled in the pre-law program at the University of Chicago and her boss was invested in helping Jackie get ahead but that translated into lots and lots of work.

Though he was very lenient with her schedule and allowed her time off for exams and allowed her to study at work as long as her work was caught up and met to his expectations, which it always did.

Work was not something Jackie Burkhart was accustomed to but ever since she left Point Place and began her new life in Chicago she was certainly surprising herself with just what she was able and willing to do. She never understood the satisfaction people got out of a job well done until she had been forced to find out for herself.

She glanced at the clock, 6:04 PM.

_Crap, _she thought.

She had promised Brooke and Michael that she would have dinner with them and Betsy this evening. It was a pretty regular thing; she had dinner at their house at least three times a week and spent most of her weekends with the family.

They had become the family she no longer had. Brooke was like a sister to her and she adored Betsy as a niece, and Michael would always hold a special place in her heart. With them she didn't feel intrusive, they made her feel loved and wanted.

Finishing up the last bit of paperwork, she closed the file she had been working on and carefully filed it back in her filing cabinet. She gathered up her coat, purse, and keys before flicking off the light and locking up her door.

Jackie stepped out into the frigid November air and hailed a taxi.

She climbed in and told the driver her destination. She settled back against the seat and watched the buildings and high rises flit past her window.

Her mind wandered as it usually did in these unoccupied moments, and for some reason tonight it wandered back to how her life came to be as she now knew it.

Jackie had left Point Place shortly after Steven's Las Vegas whore waltzed through the Forman's front door the day after she came back from Chicago the first time. She stuck around long enough to see the deterioration of both the man she loved and the best friend she though would always have her back.

There really wasn't much more to it than that.

Her heart had shattered into a million tiny pieces that she doubted would ever be whole again. Without Steven there was nothing left for her in Point Place, Wisconsin.

So she left… she left and did not look back.

Jackie scoffed, her breath fogging the cab window. How naïve she had been, how completely and utterly stupid she had been. It was a wonder she had managed to survive once she got back to Chicago, she had no friends, she had no job, she had no one.

For the first time in her life she was truly on her own.

Not knowing where else to go she sought out Michael Kelso, the person whose fault this whole mess had been in the first place.

After punching him squarely in the nose, she informed him that he was never to speak of what happened that fateful night in the motel room, nor was he ever to ask her anything about Steven. He had whimpered at her and agreed before inviting her inside.

_Poor Michael_, she thought. She knew in her heart that it really wasn't all his fault.

In retrospect she came to accept that she and Steven were not meant to be, and that realization in itself hurt more than she could have possibly imagined.

She had claimed to love him with all her heart and soul. But still she had tried to change him, tried to push and bully him, and looking back on that with a wiser mind she knew that the relationship wasn't really what she thought it was.

Love didn't make want you try and change a person into what you wanted, she had realized. It made you want to change yourself into the best person you could be.

Things couldn't stay the same.

She knew that now.

She was glad that she had had Steven when she did. Being with him had helped her come to know that. Without that experience she doubted she ever would have grown up. She imagined she would still have her head in the clouds, wrapped up in fairytales and dreams that were too beautiful to be real.

She felt that she was different than the young girl who had pranced around in the Forman's basement demanding attention and proclamations of love from either Michael or Steven. She would never forget the time she spent with her friends in the Forman's basement but those days were so long gone and the life she had now so much more than she ever expected that she found it hard to miss it as much as she thought she should.

Upon arriving in Chicago in June of 1979, Kelso had allowed Jackie to stay with him and Brooke in their two bedroom Chicago apartment where Jackie spent four miserable months sleeping on a pull out bed in their living room.

Both of them had been kind to her and helped her in every way they possibly could and because of that Jackie would be eternally grateful to them.

After several dead end jobs failed, Jackie had enrolled full time in a community college. She managed to hold down a part time job to pay rent on the tiny apartment Brooke had helped her find close to the house that they moved into after Kelso was promoted to captain on the police force.

Jackie worked hard and within three semesters she received her paralegal degree.

She had been entertaining the idea of becoming a lawyer for sometime now. Her father had been a lawyer, it was in her blood and she just knew she would be good at it.

She had one semester left before she could apply to the law school at U of C.

All in all, she had really done a lot for herself. And she was proud of what she had accomplished.

The cab came to a halt in front of Brooke and Kelso's house just then, shaking herself out of her thoughts; Jackie handed the cabbie a ten and got out.

She climbed the steps to the front door and let herself in.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mostly just dialogue here, setting things up for Eric's return. Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review!_

**Chapter 3:**

"Auntie Jackie!!" three-year-old Betsy Kelso came barreling towards Jackie, her arms outstretched, a big smile on her face.

Jackie caught the little girl in her arms, "Hi, Betsy Boo! How's my favourite girl?"

"Dood, Mama an' me saw baby today!" Betsy told her excitedly.

"Did you? And how big is baby now?" Jackie asked as she set her purse down on the coffee table in the living room.

"Dis big!" Betsy said, holding her hands far apart.

"Uh oh, I bet Mama wants that big baby out of her, huh?" she said, kissing Betsy on the head as she headed for the kitchen.

"Hi, Jackie!" Brooke greeted, as she pulled a pot roast from the oven. She winced a little as she straightened up.

Jackie grabbed a pot holder and took the roast from her, "Here, you go sit down. I can finish this."

Brooke smiled as she sat in a chair at the kitchen table watching as Jackie pulled out plates and silverware.

"Thanks, ugh, I can't wait to get this baby out!"

"I'll bet! From what Betsy just told me you're hauling around a beluga," she quipped as she filled glasses with iced tea and removed the pan of mashed potatoes from the stove.

"She wouldn't be far from the truth, " Brooke lamented.

"Awww, just two more weeks though right?"

"Yes, and then that's it. No more Kelso babies!"

"Speaking of which, where is Michael?"

"He's around here somewhere," Brooke said, as she pulled herself up from her chair.

Just the Michael Kelso came into the kitchen holding Betsy on his shoulders.

"Hey, Jackie, how was work?"

"Eh, I'm just glad it's the weekend!" she conceded as she and Brooke finished setting the table.

The four sat down at the table to eat.

They talked about the baby's arrival within the next couple of weeks and Jackie's school finals the next week and what they all planned to do while she was on winter vacation.

Abruptly, Kelso changed the subject.

"So, Jackie, guess who's coming to town," Kelso said mysteriously.

"Santa Claus," Jackie guessed, looking over at Brooke who was smirking as she wiped mashed potato from her daughter's face.

"No! God, Jackie, it's November. Santa Claus doesn't get here till next month!" he rolled his eyes.

Jackie laughed, "Okay, fine. I give up, Michael. Who is coming to town?"

"Eric!"

"Eric? Forman? Are you serious? I thought he was still in Africa?" Jackie asked wityh raised eyebrows.

Kelso shook his head. "He called me up this morning and said he was coming home and then somethin' about not knowing where home was, and I so told him, 'well, are you lost?' And he called me a dillhole so I said, call your mom, man! And then he was like, no, and so I said-"

"Michael honey, you're doing it again," Brooke interrupted.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry," he smiled sheepishly and leaned over and kissed his wife.

"Anyway, I guess he doesn't want to go to Florida so he asked if he could come crash here for awhile."

"And you said yes?" asked Jackie.

"Of course, Jackie! He's like one of my best friends and since Hy- I mean since I don't really see anyone else anymore I thought it would be fun to have him visit."

Jackie rolled her eyes, Michael still took what she had said about not talking about Steven very seriously.

So Eric was coming to Chicago.

She didn't hate him or anything, she just always thought he was a dork with a Star Wars fetish.

And at first she was mad at him for leaving Donna like he did. A feeling which quickly dissipated when, upon Eric's departure, Donna transformed into an unrecognizable bitch.

She had actually stated that Hyde was better off with anyone besides Jackie, the night before Jackie decided to leave.

She shrugged, "Yeah, could be fun."

"So you'll pick him up from the airport tomorrow?"

"What?!"

Brooke stood up and helped Betsy down from her booster seat, "I'm gonna let you guys talk about this, I don't think the sounds of Jackie killing you is good for the baby, Michael." She kissed her husband on the head and went upstairs to help her daughter bathe.

"Yeah! Well, see, Brooke and I were going to her mom's tomorrow and I thought since you had the day off that you would pick him up," Kelso smiled goofily.

"Uh-uh! No way, I'm going to go get my hair done tomorrow! I'm getting split ends in this windy weather and then I was gonna sit around all day and watch Grease on cable!" Jackie pouted.

"Come on, Jackie," Kelso whined, "he was your friend, too."

"N-," but she stopped.

Yeah, she guessed she could consider Eric a sort of friend in some strange way.

"Oh, fine, fine, I'll do it, but don't think you don't owe me for this one!" Jackie huffed.

"Great! I'll let you borrow the car and then just bring him back here, he can stay in the den. We'll be back Sunday afternoon, so ya know, just show him around or whatever."

"Oooh yea, I get to be his entertainment director too?"

"Jeez, Jackie, its not like it's hard to keep Eric entertained!"

"No, that's you, Doofus."

Kelso seemed to consider this for a second, "Oh, yeah!"

Jackie shook her raven coloured head, "Fine, but like I said, you owe me."

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

_Please read and review!!_

**Chapter 4:**

Jackie woke up the nest day dreading her task.

She could not believe she got stuck with babysitting Eric Forman all weekend.

This was not how she wanted to spend her weekend. Reluctantly she dragged herself out of bed and began to get ready.

Michael told her that Eric's flight would arrive at O'Hare at 8:30 that morning, so she woke up at 6:00 so that she could shower and curl her hair.

She wasn't trying to make herself look nice for Eric Forman; she was just trying to make herself look nice period. She would have done it no matter who it was, she liked the feeling of people who hadn't seen her in some time marveling over how she hadn't changed a bit and she was still as beautiful as ever.

Jackie may have been more responsible and grown up, but she was still Jackie Burkhart and beauty was still important to her.

She was ready to leave the house by 7:15. She figured it would take an hour to get to the airport and find the correct terminal. She grabbed the keys to Michael's car and headed downstairs.

Jackie quickly realized that maybe she should have woken a little earlier, even for a Saturday traffic was bad and by the time she had made it to the airport, parked the car, and was walking through the crowded hallways it was already 8:48.

Walking briskly through the crowded terminals, Jackie checked the arrivals board and saw that his plane had arrived on time. Picking up her pace, she headed towards the terminal his plane had landed at.

Eric was standing near the payphones, getting ready to call Kelso and make sure he remembered that he needed to be picked up from the airport.

He was expecting Kelso to be late at best so he looked at his watch, resolving to call at nine if he still hadn't shown up.

"Hey, freak. Long time no see," a strangely familiar voice said from behind him.

Eric turned around to find Jackie Burkhart standing three feet away from him.

"Devil," he replied coolly.

He looked at her, seeing hardly any change at all in the girl who he always found so annoying. She was still as good looking as ever, yes, he admitted it before, Jackie was hot.

Short, small frame, long, dark hair expertly curled, perfectly applied make up on a face that didn't really need it, wearing a lacey skirt and blouse and high heeled boots.

"Fashionably late I see. Did Kelso forget how to drive?" he asked.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "You're so weird. Michael and Brooke went to Brooke's mom's for the weekend, so he asked me to pick you up and take you to their house."

"Well, lead the way then, Vader," Eric gestured for her to show him the way out.

Jackie giggled, and for some reason Eric found himself smiling down at her affectionately.

It was strange to see someone so familiar in a place that was so unfamiliar, but it also made him feel at ease.

He followed Jackie through the crowded airport, picking up his baggage along the way.

"You didn't take much with you, huh?" Jackie asked, indicating the knapsack and suitcase he was carrying.

"I left a lot of stuff behind. A buddy of mine is going to ship it out for me when I get to where I am going," Eric replied.

"And where is that?"

Eric shrugged, "Don't know yet."

They walked into the parking garage. Eric loaded his baggage into the trunk of the car and climbed into the passenger's seat.

Jackie climbed in next to him and buckled up before she started the car.

"So… how was Africa? I bet it was dirty," Jackie said, making a face.

Eric smirked, "Yeah, a little dirty, but I had a really good time."

"I'll say, you stayed for what? Two and a half years?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"It was a great opportunity and a really good experience."

"Is that the only reason?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She pulled out of the parking garage and into the bright, sunshiny morning.

Eric sighed exasperatedly; Jackie was fishing for information.

_Nosy little brat_, he thought.

"Jackie, don't play stupid, I'm sure Donna told you all about the letter."

Jackie shrugged, "Actually, Michael told me."

Eric looked confused.

"Donna told him and he told me."

"Oh?"

Jackie didn't seem to want to discuss the reasoning behind this as she changed the subject, "I thought you were only supposed to be gone a year."

"I wasn't ready to come back."

"Oh."

They fell silent for a long while before Jackie started talking again.

"Yeah, I'm working as a paralegal right now."

"That's what my mom said."

"Oh? Well, anyway, I'm also going to school. I've decided to become a lawyer."

"Hmmm, you're loud, bossy, and like to argue. Yes, I see why you'd make that career choice." Eric said sarcastically, falling into the old burn pattern.

Jackie frowned, "Yeah, well maybe things have changed for me too, you know."

Eric could sense her defensiveness, and felt a little bad, "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry."

Jackie was quiet again for a few minutes, "Your mom told you about Steven?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah… I guess we are both got screwed, huh?"

Eric thought about this silently for a moment, "Yeah I guess we did… You know, we don't have to rehash old memories. Like you said, things have changed. I'm sure we can find something else to talk about… maybe… just not about your hair, ok?"

He looked over at her a smiled

Jackie smiled back, "Yeah, really cute, Forman."

"Yeah, I know I am. I tried to tell you but you just wouldn't listen," he teased.

Jackie laughed again. Eric rather liked the sound, it wasn't so annoying anymore for some reason. Maybe it was because she was laughing at what he was saying and not giggling over Kelso or Hyde.

They talked about Eric's teaching job in Africa and how school was going for Jackie until they reached Kelso's house.

When they pulled up Jackie helped Eric carry his things inside and into the den. The pull out couch had already been set up presumably by Brooke.

"Wow, this is a nice house. Kelso's really done well for himself. Who would have thought?" Eric remarked, amazed that their clueless friend would be able to survive without parental supervision.

Jackie smiled, "Michael's grown up a lot too- well, as much as he can I suppose. But, anyway, ummm…" She felt suddenly awkward.

Eric watched her as she stood there trying to think of something else to say or decide what to do next.

"If I'm keeping you from something, don't feel obligated to stay here and entertain me," Eric told her, "I'll be fine, I'm actually really tired, you know, 15 hour flight and the time difference."

"Oh! Yeah, you're right, you should probably get some rest. Uh, well, I live only three blocks down and my phone number is by the phone in the kitchen if you need anything."

Eric nodded and smiled, "Thanks a lot, Jackie."

She smiled back, "Sure."

She turned to go away. Eric sat down on the bed and pulled his shoes off.

Jackie turned back around just as she was about to disappear through the door.

"Hey, Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"It's really good to see you."

"Oh, well, thanks. It was nice to see you too."

She smiled again and this time she left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

At around two o'clock Jackie was starting to get bored.

She had watched Grease like she wanted and done her nails and gone through the new issue of Vogue.

This was quite unusual for her, it took a lot to bore her, she usually had so much to accomplish on the weekend but right now she had nothing.

Her stylist had called to cancel her hair appointment due to a family emergency so she had no reason to go out.

_Maybe I'll go see if Eric is up yet_, she thought to herself. Then she thought that maybe she should go pick up some lunch and bring it over.

Slipping on her shoes, Jackie grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

Twenty minutes later she used her key to let herself into the Kelso's house.

"Eric?" she called out, as she pulled the door closed behind her, "Hey, Eric? Are you up?"

She set the bags of Chinese take out on the kitchen table and headed towards the den. The door was cracked and Jackie poked her head in.

"Eric?"

His response came in the form of a grumble and Jackie saw him stretching in bed. Eric was still quite thin but he looked much more toned and his skin was a golden brown after so much time spent in the hot African sun. The blankets slid down his chest and to his waist.

Jackie blushed at the sight of his upper body exposed to her.

Boldly stepping into the room she tried again to get his attention, "Hey! Star Wars boy!"

Eric sat bolt upright in alarm. Seeing Jackie standing there he made a yelp of protest and pulled the blankets over his bare chest.

"Jackie! What the hell are you doing?!"

She widened her eyes and feigned innocence; "I was bored and lonely… I brought lunch.

You hungry?"

Eric rubbed his eyes still coming out of his drowse, "Yeah, actually I am. But can you give me some privacy for a second?"

Jackie's face broke out into a grin, "Are you naked under there?"

Eric turned slightly red, "Jackie, go away."

"You are, aren't you?"

"Leave."

Jackie shrugged, "Alright, alright Mr. Nude," she jabbed as she pulled the door shut behind her.

"That is still NOT funny!" he yelled through the door.

Five minutes later Jackie and a fully clothed Eric were sitting down at the kitchen table, digging into fried rice, lo mein, and kung pao shrimp.

"Thanks again, Devil. This is really good, I haven't had Chinese food in years."

"I thought you might not have, Chicago has the best Chinese restaurants, she said, "So how long do you plan on staying? Michael mentioned that I should show you around a little this weekend."

Eric chewed thoughtfully, "You know, I don't really know… I mean I came here because I didn't really have anywhere else to go."

"What about Florida?"

Eric raised his eyebrows and grimaced, "Jackie, please, you've met my parents."

Jackie giggled, "You got me there."

"And Point Place… well, that's just not home anymore, you know what I mean?"

Jackie nodded agreeably, "Boy, do I. I mean the only ones left there are Steven and his whore, and Donna and her fi- I mean, uh…" She turned red, realizing she might be letting something slip that Eric didn't know about yet.

"It's okay, my mom already told me," he smiled in a way that seemed a little painful, "Donna's fiancée is what you were going to say, right?"

"Yeah," Jackie was quiet for a moment, "I'm sorry, Eric, I know how you feel."

"Yeah, I imagine you do."

She picked at her food, "Do you ever think about her?"

Eric chose his words carefully, "Yes and no. I think of her the way she was before I left, I don't even know who she is anymore. She was so hell bent on getting out of Point Place. I expected maybe she'd go to college while I was gone but… Do you ever talk to her? Or Hyde?"

"Steven? God, no. And Donna, well, she called me on my birthday in February, but I haven't heard from her since. And to be honest I'm not really inclined to call," she admitted, sipping her soda.

"Why?"

"If you only saw her after you left, Eric. You would have seen how right you are about her not being the same person. I mean after all that stuff happened with Steven and me, she wasn't…" Jackie's eyes clouded a bit as she spoke. "She wasn't there for me, you know? I know I can be annoying and dramatic, Eric, I really do. I know I am selfish but I was there for her when you left. And after what Steven did to me, and how I felt after that I really could have used a shoulder to cry on. That's why I left, I knew the moment Sam walked through the door and Donna right away wanted to be her friend and telling me how much better off Steven would be. I knew. I knew that I didn't have those people anymore, not the way I used to anyway."

Eric nodded as she spoke. He could tell that she could be brave about it now, but he still saw the lingering effects of what Hyde and Donna's betrayal had done to her and it made him even angrier with them for not just his sake, but for hers, too.

He couldn't imagine how things had been for her; she lived through seeing their friends morph into these unrecognizable people. He had been a million miles away and while he still felt the impact of the change he did not feel it as acutely as Jackie had.

"Sometimes, I wished that I hadn't left. After I heard about all that had happened, I started thinking that maybe if I hadn't of left then none of this would have happened."

Jackie shook her head; "You can't take responsibility for that, Eric. It would have happened eventually. People grow up and apart from each other," she shook her head sadly, "Steven and I wouldn't have worked out."

Eric's brow furrowed as he regarded her, "Why do you think that? I thought you guys really had a chance."

Jackie gave him a half smile, "That's sweet, but it wouldn't have. Eventually, I would have seen what I was doing."

"And what was that?"

"Trying to change him. Trying to mold him into my ideal. I didn't realize I was doing it until I came out here and had to start working on myself. I don't know, I was silly for thinking marriage would solve the deeper issues. People get married all the time and it doesn't work out and people who really love each other don't _have _to get married. Besides, I was only 18 for goodness sakes!"

"Well, don't feel so bad, you weren't the only one doing that," he said, referring to his almost marriage to Donna.

Jackie nodded, "I loved Steven very much, but for all the wrong reasons. And in the end it made him bitter and resentful towards me."

Eric couldn't stop himself from nodding, he felt what she was feeling because their situations were interchangeable. All you had to do was change out Hyde's name with Donna's and vice versa and you had the exact same story.

And realizing that made him ask her his next question.

"Jackie, why are you sharing all this stuff with me?"

She stopped and thought for a minute, comprehension lighting her face, "Because you know exactly how I feel, because you've felt the same way," she suddenly looked suspicious, "Why are you?"

He shrugged, "Same reason, I guess."

"Want to know something weird?" Jackie asked.

Eric groaned, "If this is about your hair or Donny Osmond, I swear-"

Jackie swatted him playful, "No! It's the weirdest thing but I- I really have no regrets… about Point Place, you know? I mean it seems like such a long time ago, but I finally feel like I am doing something to make myself happy. I don't miss it… Is that bad?"

"No, it's not bad. You've grown up. We've all grown up. That's the way life works out. I don't miss it either. Well, that's a lie; I actually did miss Kelso. I mean who doesn't miss a friend who glues himself to stuff and sets things on fire every other day?"

Jackie burst out laughing, "Okay, yeah, that has not changed!"

Eric smiled, "Fez said that you guys still keep in touch."

"Well, yeah, I mean, Fez is… Fez. He's my shoulder angel. Even though he is living with your slutty sister…" Jackie made a face.

"Hey, she's not slutty anymore, from what I heard she's totally faithful to Fez," Eric defended.

"At least Fezzie got someone who will be more than happy to take care of his 'needs'!"

Eric nodded, "True enough."

Jackie looked at her watch, "Well, it's 3:30. Did you want to get out of here and take a look around the city? It's actually not windy out today so we can walk around downtown. It's really pretty once it starts to get dark too, they have Christmas lights up already."

"That sounds like a plan, let me grab my jacket," Eric said, getting up from the table.

While she waited for him, Jackie silently mused that she was actually really enjoying the company of Eric Forman.

_I'm not sure this was the best chapter, but I really felt like I had to have Jackie and Eric put out their feelings on the past to each other so that in future chapters it will be easier for them to understand what they are beginning to feel and not make it seem like they were driven into each other's arms because they were scorned by previous lovers. _

_I am really trying to aim for a story that is realistic but not super complicated by the past, though there will be some appearances of Donna and Hyde in future chapters so don't worry, you will see all the characters at some point!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Jackie and Eric had spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening walking around downtown Chicago. Jackie was pointing out important and interesting places and telling him about the kinds of things she and Kelso and Brooke did in their free time.

It was almost eight o'clock by the time they had made it back to the neighborhood Jackie and the Kelso family lived in.

"There's a great little diner down the street from my apartment. Did you- did you want to go get some dinner? My treat," Jackie offered as they neared Kelso's house.

"Yeah, sure, I am getting kind of hungry," he said.

He had actually had a really good day walking around with Jackie. She wasn't lying when she said she had grown up too and he found out that she was really great company. Their conversations never lulled and she didn't talk about herself nearly as much as she used to, and when she did it mainly had to do with what was going on with school or work. All in all it was really nice to be around someone he was familiar with and could now actually talk to like a friend.

Jackie smiled, "Great!"

She pointed the car in the direction of the diner and they were pulling into a parking space in a matter of minutes.

They were immediately shown to a booth and given menus.

"Wow. You have no idea how strange it is to be eating food that wasn't killed ten minutes ago or freeze dried," Eric mused, "I'm going to go into a food coma after this."

Jackie stuck out her tongue, "You're awfully brave to have stayed in Africa for so long. I never would have been able to do something like that."

Their waitress came around and took their orders.

"You know something? You're really not the devil," Eric admitted suddenly.

Jackie smirked, "I'm glad you think so, gives me the element of surprise."

"O-kay, maybe I was wrong about that one," he said, "but really, Jackie, thank you for today it was nice."

"No problem," Jackie said, "it's fun to hang out with someone other than Michael and Brooke. I mean, don't get me wrong they are both great but I really don't have any other friends here. Just co-workers I maybe have drinks with once in awhile."

"Awww, am I really your friend?" he teased.

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone," she retorted, laughing. "I'm serious though, you're- you're good company."

"Well, thank you. So are you."

Jackie blushed and it made Eric swell with something that felt like triumph that he could make her blush like that.

They were about halfway through their meal when Jackie asked the question he had been deciding the answer to all day.

"So, what are you going to do, Eric? Are you going to go to your parent's?"

He shook his head, "No, I don't think I am. Though I will have to call them eventually and tell them I am back in the States-"

"Wait, they don't know you are back?" Jackie asked in surprise, "Oh, Red is so putting his foot up your ass!" She began to giggle hysterically.

Eric nodded in agreement, "Not to mention my mom is going to be crying for hours on end. Anyway, I have friend back in Africa whose father works at the University. He said his dad had offered me a job on the faculty when I called before I left the airport to tell him I would be coming out here. I started teaching adults after I decided to stay in Africa, and since I stayed so much longer than anticipated I was awarded an master's equivalent in education."

Jackie's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh! Eric, are you serious? That is great! You're only 22 and you have a master's degree? And to take a job at the University of Chicago? I bet you'd be the youngest professor on staff!"

"Well, I won't be a full professor just yet. Because it is an equivalency degree, I'll have to spend two years working with a professor in the same field. I'll get to teach some classes but I'll have work on research and a dissertation within that time to be award full professorship," he told her.

"That's still amazing, Eric. Are you going to do it?

"You know, I've been thinking about it ever since my friend's dad offered… and I am going to do it. Like I said before, I have no obligations to anyone but myself and at least I have friends here," he smiled at her.

"Awww, am I really your friend?" she mimicked him.

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone."

After they finished their dinner they headed back to Kelso's house. It was nearly ten.

Jackie opened the door and they walked into the dark house. Jackie flipped on the hallway light.

"Well, I guess I better let you get some real rest," Jackie said, shifting from foot to foot as they stood in the hall, "Michael and Brooke will be back tomorrow afternoon so…"

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" he asked before he could stop himself. He winced inwardly that he sounded so eager. What was with him?

Jackie looked up, "Oh, no. Um, actually I was thinking- do you maybe want to go to a movie or something? There is a new horror movie out, Evil Dead or something like that."

For some reason something that Kelso had once told Eric about horror movies and girls crept into his mind.

When he didn't answer her right away Jackie flushed with embarrassment. She suddenly felt insecure and her stomach fluttered.

"Only if you want to. If not then that's okay-"

"Oh, no. I mean, yeah-" Eric shook his head, "I mean, no, I do want to go. That sounds great."

Jackie smiled brightly, and Eric briefly wondered why he ever thought she was the devil, she really was too beautiful to be evil…

"Okay, I'll come back at about nine? The theater in this neighborhood has ten AM showings. That way we can go before they get back."

Eric nodded, his mouth almost too dry to speak, "Okay, I'll see you in the morning then."

"Okay," Jackie made a motion towards him like she was about to hug him. Instead she rose on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, "Good night, Eric."

It was only after the door was closed and Jackie was gone that Eric finally spoke.

"Good night, Jackie."


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm hoping to keep up the pace in getting my updates out. I'll for sure have at least two more chapters out tomorrow and then probably take a break and write some more over the weekend. I want to thank futureforensic, kmacat, Dmik33, and teart for your wonderful reviews, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! _

**Chapter 7: **

The next morning Eric woke up at just after seven.

He went into the kitchen and found cereal and bowls. Just as he was pouring milk over his Fruit Loops the phone rang.

Thinking it might be Jackie he picked it up.

"Uh, Kelso residence."

"Forman! Hey, man! I was hoping you'd be up!"

Eric smiled, "Hey, Kelso! How's it going?"

"Well, I tried to catch you last night but I guess you were out, huh?"

"Yeah, Jackie was showing me around."

"Good, she needs to get out, poor kid. Anyway, the reason I was calling is Brooke went into labor late last night and she had the baby this morning!"

"Really? Wow, that's awesome. Congratulations, man."

"Thanks. It's a girl, we named her Danielle Jacqueline."

Eric smiled, "Does Jackie know? I bet that will make her happy."

"Yeah, Brooke called her right after. So, we are going to be here probably until Tuesday. Will you be cool until then?"

"Oh yeah, man, I'll be fine. And thanks again for letting me crash here, Kelso. I'm going to start looking for apartments on Monday."

"So, you are going to take that job?"

"Yeah, I am."

"That's the coolest!," he started talking to someone in the background, "Oh, yeah, yeah I'll be right there- Anyway, I gotta go, man, but if you need anything just call Jackie, she knows where everything is."

"I will," Eric said, looking at the clock. Jackie would be over in a little over an hour.

"Alright, see you Tuesday."

"Okay, tell Brooke congratulations."

"I will. Later."

"Bye."

Eric hung up the phone and dug into his Fruit Loops. He wanted to shower before Jackie got there.

Grabbing some clothes and his shaving kit Eric got into the shower in the first floor hallway.

As he stood under the hot spray he was trying very hard not to read too much into the kiss

Jackie gave him last night. She was just being friendly he was sure but still, she seemed kind of nervous before they said good night and it made him wonder why.

Shutting off the water he got out and started shaving.

Three blocks away Jackie was had just finished putting on her make up. She sighed, looking at herself in the mirror.

She felt like such a freak. She wondered if Eric thought she was totally nuts for kissing him last night before she left. Sure it was only on the cheek, but what scared her is that had not been her first impulse… had she followed through with that she would have kissed him smack on those pouty lips.

_What was going on here, _she wondered. She hadn't seen Eric in almost three years, hadn't really even thought about him. But here he was, back in her life and in a completely different situation now.

_One day with him after not seeing him all this time and I'm all hot for him? _her mind screamed at her.

Jackie chuckled to herself. She never thought Eric was ugly, he was scrawny but his was good looking. She just never really gave much thought about him period. He was Donna's boyfriend and that was all she needed to know.

And now that wasn't the case and yesterday she had found herself noticing how pretty his light green eyes were and how long and elegant his fingers were. Small stuff but all the same she knew she was beginning to feel an attraction to him. Her attraction was only amplified by the fact that she found him more than physically attractive but to be a really interesting person and fun to hang out with and talk to.

She had pretty much given up on the notion of finding a man she could connect with. She tried not to believe in true love anymore, and while she was pretty good at seeming detached from the subject, secretly deep down she still hoped her prince charming would find her one day.

Getting up from her vanity, Jackie shook her head. She really couldn't think about this right now, it was too heavy for a Sunday morning and it was already almost nine.

She put on her coat and grabbed her purse on the way out the door. She had driven Michael's car home after dropping Eric off last night. Climbing in, she let it idle for a few minutes before she pulled out of her apartment building's parking lot and headed down the street.

When she opened the door to the house she found Eric sitting in the living room going

through a magazine.

He looked up, "Hey."

"Hi," she said. She head swam. He had showered and shaved and whatever cologne it was he had on it suited him very well.

She grinned at him.

"You ready?" she asked.

"I'm all yours," he said, raising an eyebrow.

She felt the blush creep into her cheeks.

Once they were in the car and driving towards the movie theater, Eric started the conversation.

"So Brooke had the baby already?"

"Yeah! Did Michael get a hold of you?"

He nodded, "This morning."

"I'm so disappointed I couldn't be there. But I'm happy it's a girl! I told them it would be, but both of them said boy. I'll be getting twenty bucks as soon as they get back," she said proudly.

"Oh no, they're named her after you. That makes any monetary bet null and void."

Jackie laughed, "Yeah, well…those two are gonna have there hands full for the next few years with two little girls around."

"Which reminds me, I need to start looking for an apartment," Eric groaned, "that's always fun. I don't want to intrude on Kelso and Brooke especially with a new baby around so I'm gonna check into a motel as soon as they get back."

"Oh, no. You don't have to do that," Jackie said blurted out immediately, shaking her head.

"My apartment is tiny but I have a pull out couch, you are more than welcome to stay with me… you know, until you get your job and stuff figured out." She chanced at glance at him to see his reaction.

This time she willed herself to fight back the fluttery feeling in her stomach and not blush as he turned towards her grinning.

"That's really nice of you, Jackie, thank you."

"Sure. It's the least I can do. I know what it's like to be in a new city with no where to go."

He nodded, "I called my friend's dad this morning and asked for the job. He said I have to go in for a faculty orientation tomorrow and Tuesday, and then I can get all my paper work done on Wednesday and start by next Monday."

He smiled widely; he was really very excited about starting this new job and making a new life for himself here in Chicago.

"That's great news! I never asked yesterday, what subject will you be teaching?"

"Cultural Studies."

"That sounds interesting."

"Yeah, it should be, I'll be able to relate living in Africa to the curriculum so hopefully I won't look like a jackass, stumbling over the coursework."

"You'll do great, I just know it," she stated.

Eric smiled, "You think so?"

"Of course, Eric, you're the smartest guy I've ever met. I don't think you'll have a problem."

Eric beamed. It sure was nice to hear a compliment from a pretty girl once in awhile.


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm not digging this chapter a whole lot but it's necessary for relationship advancement, plus it's short as hell._

**Chapter 8:**

Jackie and Eric had settled into their seats in the back of the movie theater, arms laden with popcorn and cokes.

Eric shook his head in disbelief as he looked up at the towering movie screen, "It's amazing the things you take for granted."

Jackie knew he was referring to being at the movies after so long away from such luxuries,

but her mind was turning the phrase over and over. She struggled with the feeling that maybe she was only suddenly attracted to him because she was lonely or because she knew him.

But she reasoned that couldn't be it.

She may not have had many friends in Chicago but she was a beautiful girl and she was never wanting for dating offers and from plenty of handsome men. As for the fact that she knew him… well, she was coming to realize that she didn't really know him at all, at least not the way she thought she did.

The theater lights suddenly dimmed at the screen glowed with the previews of upcoming movies.

Jackie tried to focus her attention on the screen.

Unbeknownst to her, Eric's thoughts were similarly occupied.

He always thought Jackie was beautiful but now that he was getting the opportunity to spend time alone with her he was beginning to realize that there was more going on in her head than what movie stars were eating.

Fearing his thoughts were straying into dangerous territory he focused on the screen.

Both of them were able to watch the movie as normally as possible until it started getting too scary for Jackie to keep looking. At one point she jumped so badly that she found she was clutching onto Eric's arm for dear life.

Feeling embarrassed, she relaxed her grip.

Eric just grinned at her.

His reaction suddenly made her braver. Making a silent decision and to hell with the consequences, Jackie leaned over and hid her face in his shoulder. If there was one thing Jackie Burkhart was good at it was playing the part of vulnerable female.

And it seemed to work as far as Eric was concerned. He certainly wasn't complaining.

Jackie had her face buried in his shoulder every time something scared her. Eric, on impulse, grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Feeling a little nervous when Jackie pulled back, he chanced a look at her face.

To his relief she was smiling and she wasn't letting go of his hand

It was around noon when the movie let out.

"That was so scary!" Jackie said as they stepped out into the cold afternoon, "I'm sleeping with the light on for a week!"

Eric chuckled, "It wasn't that bad."

Jackie gave him a look, "You're a guy, the only that scares your kind is the beer running low and a chick who refuses to put out."

"That's not fair, I've survived without both for two and a half years," he said.

Jackie smiled wickedly to herself.

They found Kelso's car in the parking lot and got in.

"I have to do some grocery shopping, and I thought I'd cook Thanksgiving dinner on Thursday for Kelso and Brooke since they'll be busy with the baby. Do you want to help me?" Jackie asked.

Eric looked nervous, "I've never cooked anything in my life- well, I burnt toast once, but that's it. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"You can open the cans."

Erin grinned, "I can do that. Hey, since when do you cook? I seem to remember a pie burning incident and some really bad cookies…"

Jackie stuck her tongue out at him, "I've had lots of practice since then, plus, well… I may have taken a class or two, but maybe it's just my natural talent." She smirked at him.

Once at the grocery store Jackie bought her usual groceries and also all the fixings for a superb Thanksgiving dinner.

She wanted to make this Thanksgiving special, not only to celebrate Brooke and Kelso's new baby but she found herself wanting to impress Eric and she knew that one of the best ways to a man's heart was through his stomach.

_I must be nuts_, she thought.

She thought it was even stranger that while she was thinking of pursuing this, she gave no thought whatsoever to either Donna or Steven.

_I guess I really have moved on…Now it's just a matter of if he even thinks of me like that_, she thought nervously, trying to recapture some of her self confidence that told her any guy would kill for a shot to be with her.

Eric was enjoying helping Jackie pick out what they would have for Thanksgiving dinner later this week. It felt so… domestic, and he found he rather liked the feeling. He liked even more that it was with her and he realized then that he must really be over Donna.

He was resolved then to pursue whatever this was turning out to be with Jackie and he didn't feel guilty about it at all.

_Now, that's if she's even interested in me, _he thought.

This was going to be a little more difficult than either of them thought

_Okay so both of them are thinking the same thing and we know they want to see where this might go but they're too chicken to make a move! LOL. So… who, oh, who is going to make the first move?? Stay tuned!_


	9. Chapter 9

_This chapter is tiny but I liked it alone so here it is…_

**Chapter 9:**

That afternoon found Jackie and Eric lounging around her apartment.

They had just gotten finished with lunch that Jackie had made for them. Eric found that she had been telling the truth. The grilled chicken pasta she made could give his mom's cooking a run for her money.

Now they were sitting on the sofa in her apartment the TV on in the background but they were more focused on their conversation.

"So I think I'll probably go down to Florida for Christmas, make it up to my mom that I haven't called yet," Eric was saying.

"Why haven't you called yet?"

Eric shrugged, "I didn't want to have to go live with them again and I knew they would be worried about me once I came back, you know, how I'd live and all. I mean they're retired and I need to be taking care of myself. This way, yeah, they'll be mad, but they will see I have a job and I can be on my own."

Jackie nodded, "I understand."

"And thank you again for offering to help me. It really means a lot to me."

Jackie smiled, "Oh, don't worry about it. It's nothing."

Eric shook his head, "No, it is. I mean, I just show up and barge into your life. I don't even know if you have, you know-" he stopped.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know if you have a boyfriend or anything, I don't want to intrude-"

"Oh, no!" Jackie exclaimed, "You're not, I don't. Have a boyfriend, that is. It's just me…"

She blushed. _Good job, Jackie_, she thought to herself sardonically.

She couldn't remember the last time anyone made her feel so nervous and giddy at the same time. Jackie wasn't used to stumbling over her words.

"Oh, okay," he replied, looking at her intently.

His gaze unnerved her, so she changed the subject.

"So, um, I guess tomorrow I'll take you to the university? I have work at eight. What time do you need to be there?"

"Orientation is from seven until four both days and then Wednesday I have paperwork which will probably take up a couple of hours or so…"

"Okay, that's perfect," she smiled, "I'll drop you off before I go to work. I have my finals on Monday and Wednesday from one until five, so I work only half days at work this week. I can take you tomorrow and Tuesday and if you don't mind waiting around until five we can come home together-" she stopped abruptly, thinking about what she just said.

Eric smiled at her.

She took a moment to regain her composure, "I have to give Michael back his car so he can take you on Wednesday. Then I have the rest of the week off."

"Sounds good to me," he said.

"Good," she looked at the clock on the wall, "so what do you want to do the rest of the day?"

"Maybe we should go back to Kelso's and get my stuff," he said, "You know, bring it back here."

"Okay," Jackie said.

She still couldn't quite wrap her head around her attraction to Eric.

She had known him since she was four, and even if she did like him she had never been so nervous in front of a guy she liked.

Jackie never had a problem letting a guy know she was interested but now she was finding it difficult. She knew she would have to bite the bullet soon, she couldn't allow herself to continue acting like such a fool.

Eric was watching her again.

He would have paid anything to know what she was thinking, the look on her face was pensive but also she looked determined about something like she had just made a decision.

She must have realized she didn't make a move to get up because she almost visibly shook herself.

"Okay, let's go," she said.

"Right behind you," Eric said. _Right behind you, admiring the behind of you_, he thought to

himself. Watching as Jackie got to her feet and swayed slightly on her heels.

He got up too and followed her out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Monday morning Jackie dropped Eric off at the University of Chicago for his orientation.

After moving his stuff over to her apartment yesterday, they had spent the rest of the evening watching old movies on TV and talking. She had finally left him to sleep on the pull out sofa at almost one that morning.

She felt comfortable with Eric, like she didn't have to change anything about herself for him.

Not like with Michael, when she had to pretend to understand him. Or Steven, when she had to conceal her feelings and give up her wants and needs just to make him more comfortable.

This was different and Jackie spent the rest of her workday grinning from ear to ear.

She got back to the university just in time to make a mad dash for her final. She had two today and two on Wednesday, then she was done for the semester. The next semester didn't start until the middle of January so she would have some time to relax and focus on… other things.

Her second final let out a little bit early, so she went to see if Eric was where they had agreed to meet yet.

She walked quickly through the cold day and headed to the student union building. She could see him through the glass doors even before she walked inside.

He was wearing a tie, a black blazer and tan slacks. She had insisted on helping him pick out an outfit that would make him look professional and she had to admit that her ulterior motive was to see if he would actually agree to letting her dress him.

He did and she was excited about that because it was her opinion that a man should always let the woman in his life dress him, especially for important things.

Jackie Burkhart still had standards

She stepped into the student union building and giggled as she watched him from a few feet away. He was going through several piles of papers, a very serious look on his face. It was really very cute.

He must have felt her watching him because he looked up suddenly and smiled when he saw her standing there.

He watched her intently as she wound around the tables towards him.

She looked very pretty. Her make up done perfectly accented her naturally beautiful features, her hair was curled and she had a purple beret on her head. She was wrapped in a mid thigh length black pea coat and he would see the last several inches of the hem of her purple sweater dress sticking out of the bottom, her legs were covered in black tights and she was wearing black high heeled boots.

"Hi," she said as she sat down across from him, "How was your day?"

"Good, very busy. But I can already tell I'm going to like working here. I got to see the departments classroom and I met my mentor and all the other professors in my department. As you thought I'm the youngest, but one of the other professors is 26 and… he likes Star Wars," he replied, giving her a grin.

She shook her head, "Wow, you and Star Wars. Well, at least you made a friend."

"Yeah, so how did finals go?"

Jackie grimaced, "They weren't fun, but I've been studying my ass off so I'm pretty confident I did well. Are you ready to go?"

Eric nodded and gathered up his papers, "Yeah, let's go."

They headed for the doors out of the student union building.

"Oh my gosh," Jackie said, "It's snowing! We better run to the car, traffic is going to get nasty."

Eric pulled on his thick coat and zipped it up. He offered his arm to Jackie, "Milady."

Jackie positively beamed as she linked her arm through his.

Eric pushed open the door and arm in arm they ran quickly from the building towards Kelso's car.

An hour later they were back in Jackie's apartment.

They had both changed into pajamas and Jackie had just answered the phone in her bedroom.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jackie, how's it going?" It was Kelso.

"Hi, Michael. How are Brooke and the baby?"

"Good, they're both good. Hey, do you know where Eric is?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, he's here with me. We decided he should stay with me for awhile since you and Brooke are gonna be busy with the baby and Betsy and all," she said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Oh, really?" He sound like he was on the verge of laughter.

"Is that supposed to mean something, Michael?" she asked crossly.

"Oh, no, 'cept you only have one bedroom!" He laughed, "And you know what that means!"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "I have a pull out couch, you idiot."

"Yeah, but is he using it?"

"Yes, Michael!" She was blushing again.

"You know what?" he asked suddenly serious.

"What?"

"I think it would make sense if you ended up with Eric."

"What?!" she said defensively.

"Yeah, I mean you deserve the best, Jackie, really you do and Eric always was the best guy out of all of us and since Donna's marrying Randy…"

"Michael, did you need something?" she interrupted, he was hitting very close to the mark and she had to distract him.

"Oh, no, I just called to the house and no one answered. We're coming home Tuesday afternoon."

"Alright, well, tell Brooke that I'm making Thanksgiving dinner for all of us and kiss that baby for me."

"Okay, I will."

"Bye, Michael."

"Bye."

Jackie hung up the phone and went back into the living room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

After hanging up the phone Jackie went back into the living room and sat down next to Eric on the pull out.

"That was Kelso?" he asked.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?'

"I didn't, I heard 'you idiot'" he replied, "There can only be one person who deserves that title."

Jackie laughed, "Yeah, I told him you'd be staying over here instead."

"What did he say?"

Jackie hesitated, "Nothing."

"I call your bluff, Jackie. You hesitated."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Come on, what did he say? That hesitation means you're embarrassed about something."

"No! It was really nothing. You know, Michael he never makes sense."

Eric looked at her, "Alright… but just to warn you, you brought this on yourself."

Jackie looked confused, "Brought what on my- oh!"

Eric had pounced on her and started tickling her stomach.

"What did he say, Jackie? Huh? Huh? What'd he say?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" she was laughing.

"I don't believe you. What are so embarrassed about?" He grabbed her around the waist and continued to tickle her midsection. They tumbled around on the pull out bed, rumpling the blankets and their pajamas. He managed to get her on her back again with her arms pinned above her head.

"Okay! Okay!" she laughed, tears streaking out of her blue and green eyes.

"Okay, what?" Eric grinned.

"I- I'll t-t-tell you!" she howled with laughter, she was red faced and her black hair had come loose from the elastic she had pulled it back with.

Eric stopped tickling her but instead of letting her up, he kept both of her hands pinned in his. He looked down at her as she caught her breath. She didn't make a protest so he didn't move.

"Well?" he prompted.

"He said, he asked where you- aww, crap… um, he asked if you were sleeping on the pull out or… you know," Jackie was blushing and stumbling over her words. She looked so cute, that Eric just couldn't resist anymore.

He let go of her hands and quickly cut her off by covering her mouth with his.

Jackie's eyes widened and she gave an "mmm!" of surprise. But her eyes quickly fluttered shut as she took in the feeling of Eric's soft lips pressed against hers.

Eric moved his lips over hers, sensing no resistance. Jackie responded by hooking her arms under his and around his back. He pulled back from the kiss and looked down at her. She still had her eyes closed, but they popped open when he pulled away.

"Jackie, I-" he started, afraid of her reaction now that she could see that it was him she had been kissed by.

But she surprised him.

"Eric. Shut up and kiss me."

Eric grinned as he swooped back down on her. This time one of his hands went to her head and tangled in her soft, silky hair, the other smoothed down her ribcage and rested on her hip where he squeezed lightly.

They kissed tentatively at first, exploring each others mouths. Tongues seeking out new territory, teeth nipping lips lightly. Then it began to build in intensity. Eric had been hovering over Jackie on the bed, but now she had pulled him down on top of her, their bodies pressed together. Her searching hands moved up and down his back, into his hair and back again.

Eric moved from her mouth, pressing hot kisses to her jaw over to her ear. He nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. He pressed a kiss on the soft spot behind her right ear before he moved back to her mouth. He plunged his tongue into her open mouth, tangling them together.

Eric knew he would love kissing Jackie when he first started entertaining the idea of doing so, She had such soft lips and all that talking she did must give her tongue a real workout, he thought as their mouths moved passionately against each other.

Jackie whimpered at the feeling of Eric's kisses on her jaw and neck. Blood was rushing to head and she felt tingly at over. She never would have guessed he would be so very good at this.

"What are we doing, Jackie?" he asked against her the skin of her neck.

"I thought we were kissing," she said breathlessly as started to move his lips back up to hers.

His hands were moving restlessly up and down her sides, her pajama top moving further and further up. His hands moved ceaselessly over the exposed flesh of her ribcage and brushed the undersides of her breasts, she shivered, it felt so good, too good.

She pulled back from his kiss a little bit.

"Eric, ooohh. Eric," she said, moving to sit up, "as much as I am enjoying this, we probably should slow down a little."

Eric pulled his lips away from her neck and sat up. She sat up and cupped his face in her hands. She placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips.

"We don't want to move too fast, right?" she asked.

Eric grinned sheepishly, "Well, Jackie, I am a guy…"

Jackie giggled and smacked his arm, "Listen. I've been thinking about it for the past two days. I really have. But I mean, we hardly know each other… really know each other. I- This is probably going to sound insane…"

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath, "I- um… I don't want just a one-time thing. I think you know where I am coming from."

She looked at him, hoping for understanding,

He nodded, "I do know. But I just want you to know, I wasn't thinking about making you a one time thing."

Jackie smiled, "That's very good to know."

Eric sighed, "So, I guess I have to do the noble thing, huh?"

Jackie laughed, "Well, I could stay out here with you tonight… but you have to promise you'll behave yourself." She said with mock sternness.

Eric held his hands up; "I'll keep them to myself."

Jackie clicked the TV to a station playing "Roman Holiday" and moved to lie down on her side, "Or you can just do this." She pulled him down so that he could lay spooned up behind her, she took his arms and wrapped them around her waist. "See? This is nice."

Eric kissed the back of her neck softly, "Yeah, I can get used to this." Their legs entwined with each other and Eric's hands clasped tightly around Jackie's middle.

Jackie turned her head and allowed Eric to kiss her passionately again. Eric had to make a very conscious effort not to let his hands wander as Jackie kissed him. And she must have known it because she started giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," Jackie replied, "It's just who would have thought, huh?"

Erin smiled and kissed her cheek, "Certainly not me, Devil."

"But I'm glad it happened, Star Wars Boy."


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, now seriously folks, I'm gonna hold off on updating until the weekend but for now I will leave you with this lovely chapter! _

**Chapter 12: **

Early the next morning Jackie woke up a little disoriented about where she was before she turned her head and saw Eric, eyes closed, still holding her tight.

She smiled, _Oh yeah…_

"Good morning," Eric said.

"I thought you were still asleep," Jackie said, turning around in his grasp so that she was facing him.

Eric opened his eyes and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I've been awake for a little while."

"I guess we better get up, I'll take you to the school."

Eric groaned and buried his face in her neck, "So comfortable, don't want to move."

Jackie giggled, "Me neither, but we have to. Then we'll go over to Michael's after you get out of work."

Eric pulled back from her neck and kissed her cheek, "Okay, but…"

Jackie looked at him quizzically, "What?"

"Can we do this again tonight?" He looked almost sheepish asking.

Jackie smiled brilliantly and nodded, "I was counting on it."

They got up and began getting ready for the day, sneaking kisses in between showers and breakfast and getting out the door.

Jackie dropped Eric off with a passionate, lingering kiss before she headed to work. She grinned widely and hummed to herself as she drove along the busy city street.

She couldn't explain it but she just felt…good, really good. Better, in fact, than she had in a long time.

Jackie only had to work until noon and since she didn't have her last two finals until tomorrow she thought she'd head back home and do some last minute studying before she went back to pick up Eric.

Almost as soon as she got home there was a knock on the door, sighing as she got up from her desk she walked over and pulled the door open.

"Hi, Jackie."

"Oh my God… Donna!" Jackie said in surprise.

The tall redhead, who she once considered her best friend, stood on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have called but I was in town looking at wedding dresses and I- can I come in?"

Jackie nodded, dumbfounded, "Sure, sure, come in." She opened the door wider to let the other girl in.

Donna stepped in and followed Jackie over to the small bistro table set up just off the kitchen.

Jackie motioned for her to sit down.

"So… you're shopping for your wedding dress?" Jackie started.

Donna nodded, "Yeah…"

"Um… not to be rude, Donna… but what are you doing here?"

Donna looked nervous, "Oh, um…well, I just… Jackie, I know I haven't been very good friend these past couple of years…"

Jackie tried to hold back her scoff but she couldn't help it.

Donna looked down, "See, because of that I wanted to ask you in person…"

Jackie waited.

"I really do feel awful about us not talking anymore, Jackie… and I want that to change. And look, I don't have any other female friends and you and I promised each other a long time ago… so I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?"

Jackie grinned, she loved weddings after all, "Oh Donna, of course-" then she stopped, she remembered Point Place, she remembered Steven and his whore, and all the pain and betrayal and memories she experienced. Then she remembered Eric, her one last shot at happiness.

"Jackie-"

"No, hang on a second, I don't understand Donna. I mean, things have changed, you know? You don't have anyone else to ask so you just settle on me? Your former best friend that you haven't talked to in eight months? And maybe twice before that since I left? Yeah, maybe we did promise to be each other's maids of honor a long time ago but look at us now. We never talk anymore, we aren't even friends anymore!"

"I know that, Jackie." Donna looked down at her hands.

"Then, why? Why all of a sudden you show up here like nothing? Do you even know me anymore? Do you even care? What do you mean you have no female friends? You were so keen on making Sam your new best friend two years ago, why not ask her?!"

Donna sighed, "I knew this was going to be difficult…"

"You're damn right it's going to be difficult!" Jackie exclaimed, "Donna, you were my best friend and you sold me out for some Las Vegas stripper and for what? I loved Steven, Donna, really, really loved him and when I needed you the most you were not there, you betrayed me."

"I know, Jackie," Donna whispered sadly, "I really do."

They were silent for a time.

"Maybe I should go…" Donna said, starting to get up.

"No, Donna, hang on," Jackie said, "Look… I don't know where all this is coming from. I really don't blame you anymore. I'm over it. I guess it's just old frustrations. Sit down."

Donna looked relieved as she sat back down.

"You have every right to still be mad if you wanted to, Jackie. I did all those things you accused me of and for what it's worth I am truly sorry. I was wrong and if I could change it I would."

Jackie nodded, "I know, it's okay."

"So…" Donna started, but Jackie interrupted.

"Actually, Donna, while we are being honest here… I have something I have to tell you. And if after I tell you this and you don't want me to be your maid of honor anymore I understand. But also, I just want you to know I didn't do this out of spite of for any type of revenge on you and maybe if I still considered us best friends things wouldn't have happened this way. And I really think that everyone has grown up and apart and things are just-"

"Jackie. Jackie! You're babbling, just tell me. What is it?" Donna asked.

Jackie took a deep breath, "Donna… Eric is back."

Donna's eyes widened, "Eric? Back? Where? When? How do you know? Oh my God."

"He's here in Chicago actually," Jackie began to get nervous but then remembered her resolve that things were different and she really didn't have loyalties to the girl sitting across from her anymore, "Donna, he's staying here… with me." Jackie put extra emphasis on that last bit.

"With… oh…" Donna had a look on her face that showed she understood. "I see. You… and Eric…oh…"

"Yeah," Jackie said, "And look Donna, I'm sorry if that hurts you, it wasn't my intention. To be honest I didn't really consider you at all because of how things have been for the past two years."

Jackie held her head up and refused to let her gaze waver as she watched an array of emotions pass over Donna's face. Donna looked around the room and took in the still rumpled pull out bed and the suitcases in one corner and the men's clothing flung over the back of the armchair.

Finally Donna looked back at Jackie, "I'm not mad."

"Good, cause you have no right to be."

Donna nodded, "I- does he make you happy?"

Jackie thought about this only briefly, they weren't even really together but she knew that that was only circumstantial, and she realized right then that she wanted to be with Eric and only Eric.

"Yes."

"How long have you-?"

"Not long," Jackie said, not wanting to clue Donna in to the fact it had only been three days and one heavy make out session, "I never expected this to happen. But it did and I- I think I'm falling in love with him, Donna."

Donna had a look of surprise on her face, "You falling in love with Eric? But I thought you hated him? I'm sorry but this is all so... wow."

Jackie shook her head, "A lot has happened to everyone in these past two years, Donna. People change… even me."

She shrugged.

Donna seemed to need a moment to take this all in, so Jackie waited patiently.

Her own thoughts reeling with the fact that she just admitted to Eric's high school sweetheart, the woman he almost married, that she was falling in love with him.

In love with Eric.

Jackie smiled. For the first time, everything that came with being in love felt simple, being in love felt… right.

"Jackie… I still want you to be my maid of honor," Donna said, drawing Jackie out of her thoughts, "Please, Jackie? For old times sake?"

Jackie thought for a moment, "Yes, Donna, I will be your maid of honor."

Donna beamed, "The wedding is January 1st, Point Place Community Church, two o'clock. Of course, I'll be back down so we can get your dress and I have to pick mine up. Plus, I have your number… I will keep in touch," she said almost apologetically.

"I'd like that, Donna."

"And… I'm happy for you and Eric, I really am," Donna said, "I've been over him for a long time, I was just shocked."

"I know."

"Will you bring him with you to the wedding? I'd like everyone to be there together."

Jackie nodded, "Sure, I'm sure he'd like that."

"Jackie…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry things went the way they did."

"Don't be, Donna," Jackie said, picking up Donna's hand and squeezing it comfortingly, "I'm not."


	13. Chapter 13

_I'll post another chapter on Sunday! I just want to thank all of you who reviewed! You guys are great! A little sexy/a little fluffy here_!

**Chapter 13:**

That evening as Jackie was driving to pick Eric up she decided she would wait until after they got home from Michael's before she told him about her visit from Donna.

The rest of her and Donna's conversation had been relatively safe, mostly focused on Donna's wedding plans. When Donna finally left, Jackie felt like she had accomplished something important and she was proud of herself for being honest.

"Hi," Eric said, as he jumped into the car when Jackie pulled up to the front building of his department. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She smiled, "Hi, how was it today?"

"Good," Eric said, "I'm excited to start. I got to take over a class for another professor today to see how I'd do and I didn't mess up once!"

He sounded so excited that Jackie couldn't help but be excited right along with him.

"That's great, Eric. I knew you'd do well!"

Eric smiled, "Yeah, but I couldn't wait to see you. I missed you."

They had just stopped at a red light and Jackie turned towards him.

"Oh, Eric, that's so sweet," she grabbed his face and kissed him, "I missed you, too."

They started to make out and only stopped when the car behind them honked for them to move forward.

Somehow they made it to Kelso's house without causing any car accidents.

Jackie stopped Eric before they reached the door.

"Eric? Should we tell them about… about us?" Jackie asked, her eyes shining with some anxiety, afraid that she was wrong to think that there even was an "us".

Eric leaned close to her and kissed her with all the comfort and reassurance he could. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and looked down at her with a small smile.

"We can wait a little while if you want, I mean there's conversation starter, right?" Eric said, "Hi, Kelso, Brooke. Yeah, I know I just got back from Africa, but I got a job, am staying in Jackie's apartment, and we slept in the same bed last night! How are you?"

Jackie giggled, "Yeah, let's wait a little while."

Eric leaned down and kissed her again.

They walked into the Kelso household to be greeted Kelso and Brooke.

Jackie went straight over to Brooke who was sitting in the living room cuddling a small bundle wrapped in pink.

"Hi, Dani," Jackie whispered, "I'm your Auntie Jackie." She kissed the small, sleeping baby on the head and gave Brooke a hug, "Good job, mama."

Brooke smiled, "So, Eric is going to stay with you?"

Jackie nodded, "Thought it would be easier on you guys."

Brooke smiled, "Easier on him, I'm sure. He didn't come all the way from Africa to stay in the same house as a screaming newborn."

"Where's Betsy Boo?"

"Asleep, apparently having a new little sister takes a lot out of her," Brooke smiled.

On the other side of the room Kelso had greeted Eric with a hug, "How are you, man? Look at you, you're all scruffy and… brown! You look rugged! I bet the chicks were all over you!"

Eric shook his head, "Just taking a little advice from you, Kelso."

"I'm glad you're staying," Kelso said, he looked over his shoulder at Brooke and Jackie,

"Hanging out with two chicks all the time can drive a guy nuts."

"What about the other guys on the force?"

"They're all old… and ugly," Kelso said with a shudder.

Eric laughed, "Oh Kelso, Kelso, I'm so glad you're still the king. And I mean that."

Kelso beamed.

They all sat down to a dinner of take out Chicago style pizza, catching up and just laughing and having a good time. Jackie and Eric took their leave when baby Dani started to fuss about two hours later.

"Don't even try to cook anything on Thursday," Jackie was telling Brooke as they were saying goodbye, "I'm coming over early and I'm doing everything."

She turned to Kelso, "Congratulations, again, Michael, you're a great father."

"Awww, Jackie…" Kelso said, as he hugged her.

"I won't even look at the kitchen," Brooke promised.

Eric said good bye to Brooke and Kelso and he and Jackie turned to leave. Once outside they grasped hands and began to walk the three blocks back to Jackie's apartment. They were walking fast because of the cold and also because they were both looking forward to something else…

They made it up the stairs to Jackie's apartment and almost as soon as Jackie had the door locked up, Eric spun her around and started kissing her.

Jackie laughed, "Eric!" She kissed him passionately, exploring his mouth with her own, enjoying the feel of his fingers threading through her hair and sliding her coat off her shoulders. He moved his lips to her neck as he shrugged out of his own jacket.

"Eric," Jackie said breathlessly, "Eric. I have to tell you something."

Eric lifted his head, "Why, oh, why do I always get the women who want me to stop all the time?" he asked the heavens, "Why God? Why?"

Jackie shook her head and smiled, "I'm sorry, but this is important."

She motioned for him to follow her. They sat down on the pull out. Jackie kicked off her shoes and Eric followed suit, she lay back against the pillows and he lay down beside her so they were facing one another. Eric picked up her hand, which was idly toying with the sheets.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Donna came by today."

She watched for any reaction from him, but none came.

"What did she want?" he asked, looking into her eyes and kissing the fingers of the hand he was holding.

"To ask me to be her maid of honor," she said.

When he looked at her quizzically she gave him a run down of their whole conversation. She left out the part about admitting she was falling in love with him. She was still unsure of how to tell him herself, but her heart was fit to burst if she didn't do it soon.

"Oh, well, now the question is: are you alright?" he asked, sliding his fingers through her silky, black hair.

Jackie closed her eyes as he played with her hair, she felt so happy and safe and the fact that he was concerned about how the visit made her feel sent her heart soaring.

"Yeah, I really have put it all behind me. I want to do it because I have moved on and- well, Eric?" she asked. "Are we-? Are you and I-?"

"Together?" he asked.

Jackie nodded shyly.

Eric dragged a finger along her cheek, "Do you want to be?"

"Yes," she whispered softly.

Eric felt his heart beat a little faster, "Me too, Jackie."

Jackie smiled and pushed his shoulder so that he was lying flat on his back. She rolled off her side and right on top of him. Eric groaned lowly in response. His arms going immediately around her as her lips crashed down on his. He opened his mouth as her tongue snaked between his teeth, massaging his.

Her hand raked through his hair and came to rest on his chest where her small fingers began to flick open the buttons of his shirt. His heart began to race and while he did not want to rush her he could not deny that he want her… badly.

Eric's feelings for Jackie were firmly in a territory he was unsure she could reciprocate but he knew he had to tell her… and soon.

Her hands had opened most of the buttons and were now smoothing across his bare chest. She managed to wrestle the shirt the rest of the way off, her hands explored the smooth plane of his back. He allowed her to have her fun for a few more minutes before he rolled them over so he was on top. Jackie giggled and let him kiss her softly.

"Jackie…"

Jackie responded by wiggling under him, trying to pull her own shirt off. Eric helped her pull it over her head. She lay beneath him in a pink bra and her black slacks.

"You're beautiful," he murmured as he place kisses all along her collarbone. Jackie whimpered.

He pulled back a little.

"We don't have to do this now," he said, not wanting to rush her and risk damaging a very, very good thing.

Jackie nodded and smiled, "I know, but I do want to, you know, in the near future."

Eric trailed a row of kisses down her neck and smoothed his hands over her bare sides. He kissed her passionately once again, earning a whimper of approval from the petite brunette.

Jackie snuggled up to him, pressing her face into his neck. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent; happy in the knowledge that a man could both respect her and make her feel so many wonderful things.

She was definitely looking forward to taking this newly formed relationship further.


	14. Chapter 14

_So we are going to jump to Thanksgiving Day here, hope you enjoy it!_

Chapter 14

Jackie woke early Thanksgiving morning; she smiled and stretched as she was tightly held in the arms of the man she suddenly found herself head over heels in love with.

So far, they hadn't made it into Jackie's room to sleep. They ended up on the pull out again last night. Jackie felt like when the time was right for them it would be in her room where they finally made love.

Jackie twisted a little in Eric's grasp and rolled away from him. He made a quiet groan and buried his face in the pillow. Jackie stood up and pulled her pajama shirt back on which had made a disappearance in the passionate kissing and touching the night before.

"Time is it?" Eric mumbled, his face still in the pillow.

Jackie glanced at the wall clock as she headed to the bathroom.

"7:13," she smirked as Eric groaned again, "We have to get to Michael and Brooke's by nine so I can put the turkey in or it won't be ready in time."

She could hear Eric shuffling out of the bed as she went about her morning business; she stripped her clothes as she waited for the water in the shower to warm.

She sighed with relief as she stepped under the warm spray. There was a small knock on the door just as she finished rinsing out her shampoo.

"Jackie-," Eric said from the other side, "this might not be a good time, but I really have to pee."

Jackie giggled, "Come on then."

The door opened and Eric walked into the steam filled bathroom, quickly taking care of what he need to before flushing… which was a bad idea.

Jackie shrieked loudly as the water rapidly changed temperature, spraying her with hotter water.

Eric threw open the curtain, "Oh my God! Jackie, I'm so sorry! I wasn't even paying attention! I, uh-" He stopped and stared at her.

Jackie stood on the far end of the shower away from the water; she was glaring at him with her hands on her hips. She didn't seem to care much that she was wet and naked standing in all her glory for him to see.

"You are dead, Forman," she said quietly.

With that she grabbed his arm and with surprising force pulled him into the shower with her.

Caught off guard Eric stood under the shower spray.

"Hot! Hot!" he yelped. He moved out from under the spray.

Jackie smirked and pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his chest. She looked up at him.

Eric smiled back down at her, "Yeah, I deserved that."

"Yes, you did," Jackie conceded, rubbing her hands up and down his back.

"As sexy as this could be right now, Jackie, my boxers are totally soaked," Eric said.

Jackie looked down, "Well, that's not fair, now is it?" She hooked her fingers into the sides of his boxer shorts and pushed them down his legs. She grinned to herself at the sharp intake of breath from above her.

Eric stepped out of the shorts as Jackie came back up to his level and pressed herself against him. She backed them up back under the water, which had since cooled. They stood under the spray, their arms wrapped around each other.

"This is nice," Jackie whispered.

Eric gulped, suddenly worried that certain, uh…. physical reactions might freak her out at this point, "y-yeah, ummm, Jackie, I- uh,"

Jackie looked up at him, "Don't worry, Eric, You're a guy and let's face it, I'm hot."

Eric laughed, "Yes, yes, you are." He dipped his head to hers and kissed her. Jackie responded in kind allowing his tongue entrance. Eric ran his hands up and down Jackie's sides and back up her back. She gasped into his mouth a little when his hands stopped at her butt and gave it a squeeze.

"I like shower time," Eric said, as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"And I'm sure it's only going to get better," Jackie promised. Eric raised his eyebrows and she grinned up at him.

After the pair had finished their "sexy shower" as Eric had dubbed it. They bustled around the apartment putting on clothes and getting ready to head over to the Kelso's.

Eric gathered the groceries he and Jackie had purchased the other day and set them on the counter for when they were ready to leave.

Eric sat in quiet contemplation while Jackie finished her hair and make-up. He wasn't quite sure what their future held, it was still so new right now, but the feelings that this girl unlocked in him were unlike anything he had ever felt before. He couldn't explain it, he loved her, he knew that much. Now articulating that to her would be another matter all together.

His thoughts were cut short as Jackie appeared before him.

"You ready?" she asked.

Eric smiled serenely at her. She was wearing a dark denim dress and tall brown boots; her hair was perfectly curled as always and pulled back at the sides.

"Yeah," he answered, "You look beautiful."

She smiled from ear to ear, her eyes sparkling at him.

"You look pretty damn good yourself," she stated, eyeing him up and down.

She walked up to him and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. He responded by dipping her back a little to which she giggled appreciatively.

"Okay, let's go before we can't make it out the door," Eric said pulling away from her kiss.

They were out the door by 8:56 and walked the short distance to the Kelso household


	15. Chapter 15

_Yeah, I suck, I left my flash drive in one of the computers at school, and so I have to end up re-writing the last three chapters! So here is the first I actually like it better than the one I had written, it's shorter but I love the cliffhanger at the end. I'll try to get the next two up ASAP!_

**Chapter 15:**

As soon as the pair arrived at the Kelso's, Jackie made a beeline for the kitchen. Kelso was in the den watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade on television; Eric joined him there, grabbing a beer from the open cooler Kelso had next to him.

"Hey, man," Kelso greeted, "How's it going?"

Eric took a swig of his beer and shrugged, "Good, just glad to be back in the States, ya know?"

Kelso grinned, "Bet you never thought you'd end up having to stay with Jackie, though? That must be brutal, man, living in the same space as Jackie? I mean, really there's no where to escape to either!" He giggled conspiratorially to himself.

Eric glanced oddly at Kelso and said as nonchalantly as possible, "I deal, I guess. She's not as bad as having to check your bed for snakes and scorpions every night."

Kelso grinned wider and instantly lost the allusion of knowing something that Eric didn't,

"That's awesome! I wish you woulda brought me back a snake!"

"Ri-ight," Eric said, taking another drink of beer, "Where are Brooke and the kids?"

"She's feeding the baby and Betsy is still sleeping. I gave her a bunch of Pop Rocks and grape soda last night. Man, she was wired! Wouldn't go to sleep until past midnight. Brooke wasn't too happy about that, she pinched me and said I was going to sleep outside next time. Chicks, man." Kelso shook his head.

"Yep, Chicks…" Eric trailed off, his mind immediately fixating back on Jackie.

"So, uh… do you know that Donna…" Kelso was saying.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, she's getting married. She came to see Jackie the other day, asked her to be her maid of honor."

"Yeah, she came by here too, I guess. She left a note, saying she'd stop back by, wants Brooke and Betsy in the wedding, too." Kelso had a rare moment of seriousness cross his face as he studied Eric's reactions, "So, you… I mean, you don't still love her, do you?"

Eric shook his head without thinking twice, "Nah, man. I did. When I left, I loved her as much as I always had but after, you know… just living, for once, on my own…I realized how much I really did to her that was unfair, I was in love with the illusion I had of her and me. That we were perfect, but perfect couples don't do the things we did to each other."

Kelso nodded, almost sagely, "I know what you mean…That's what I love about Brooke, I don't get too comfortable, the woman has me under her thumb make no mistake. But it's different, ya know? She makes me want to prove that I am good enough for her."

"That was surprisingly lucid, Kelso."

He nodded, "I know, you see what I mean?"

Eric grinned at his oldest friend, "Well, you are married, you must have done something right."

Kelso nodded and shrugged, "Plus, she's seen me naked so that helped her make her decision. Anyway… I guess Jackie will want you to go with her… to the wedding I mean."

There it was again, that sneaking feeling that Kelso was trying to get at something.

"Oh, well, I don't know. We didn't really talk about it, and besides I might not be her roommate that long, you know, I have a job now and all, " Eric lied, they had in fact talked about the possibility of showing up at the wedding together, while they hadn't reached a solid decision Eric had been fairly sure he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, Jackie loves weddings," Kelso continued, looking at Eric in that annoyingly innocent, yet non-innocent manner.

Eric nodded. "So who is playing today?" he asked, hoping to steer Kelso away from this quickly unnerving line of chatter.

In the kitchen Jackie had pulled the thawed turkey out of the refrigerator and was finishing basting it. The counter was littered with other preparations for their Thanksgiving feast.

When she and Brooke had talked about it they had planned on having the traditional feast at around four. They'd watch the parade while the food was baking, have some drinks, and snack on a veggie, cheese, and meat platter Brooke had Kelso pick up the night before.

Jackie never imagined she'd grow up to be so domestic. She scoffed at herself as she pushed the turkey into the oven. She never imagined any of this. And she was secretly glad she didn't, she rather liked being surprised.

She glanced at the clock, 9:32; she figured the turkey would take six hours to cook through. That gave her plenty of time, she had decided against using prepared ingredients, opting instead to dazzle a certain Eric Forman with her cooking abilities. She was planning on baking her own stuffing and making cranberry sauce, biscuits, and mashed potatoes and gravy from scratch. The only thing she bought premade was the pumpkin for the pie.

Just as she turned back to the counter to begin her dough for biscuits, Jackie felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She sighed and leaned back into Eric's comforting embrace.

"Look at you, Suzy Homemaker," Eric whispered against her neck.

Jackie whimpered slightly as he pressed a kiss to the soft flesh below her ear. She pressed back against him and shivered. Her hands went to his arms and squeezed tightly as he continued to place kisses and delicate nibbles along her neck and earlobes.

"I have a sexist confession to make, Jackie. Seeing you wearing an apron and making dinner… it's so sexy… makes me want to pick you up and make love to you right here on the counter," he growled lowly.

Jackie swallow as her mouth went dry, "Well, lucky for you I'm not a feminist then, otherwise I might be offended," she whispered back.

At that Eric's hands slid from around her waist up her ribcage and lightly brushed the undersides of her breasts. Jackie gasped and almost involuntarily shrieked as Eric pressed her forward against the edge of the counter.

She never would have guessed Eric could be so aggressive, but apparently that was just another part of the surprise her life was turning out to have in store for her.

"Mmmmm, Jackie, you taste so good, I don't think I even need Thanksgiving dinner," Eric chuckled in her ear.

He bent her forward slightly and pushed her hair from the back of her neck with one hand, as the other continue to stroke her sides.

Jackie grinned and spun around in his arms, her back to the counter, "Oh, no. Feminist I am not, but I'm not slaving over a hot stove for nothing. But…" she paused and licked her lips as she stared up at Eric from under her lowered lashes, "if you are a good boy and eat all your dinner, maybe I can think of something you can't resist for dessert."

She pressed herself against him, giving him a great view of her cleavage from the top of her dress, the apron hugging that particular part of anatomy closely.

Eric inhaled sharply at her insinuations and dove for her mouth capturing her lips in a sweet, heated kiss. Jackie sighed into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She giggled as she felt his arms around her hips and her feet leave the floor as he hoisted her to sit on the counter. She leaned into him as close as she could possibly get. They remained that way for several minutes.

"Eric," she said in a silky voice, "we better stop, we're gonna get caught."

As if on cue a familiar "UH!" broke the spell between the two.

They jumped apart, feeling like teenagers again, caught making out in the basement.

Eric whirled around, a mixture of shock and discomfiture on his face. Jackie stared with wide eyes as she hopped down from the counter and moved as if to hide behind Eric. Kelso and Brooke both stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Kelso's mouth was wide open in a twisted sort of grin and Brooke's face held a look of utter disbelief.

Eric began to turn red, "Kelso, l-l-look I- uh, we were- ummm…"

But Kelso wasn't even listening; his mouth slowly closed and instead broke into a wide grin.

He turned towards his wife and wordlessly held out his hand. Brooke blinked a few times before she reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill, which she then placed into her husband's waiting hand.


	16. Chapter 16

_I realize that my updates haven't been the best and I am sorry, still I seem to be losing readers which is upsetting but for those of you still out there thank you very much for your loyalty! Special thanks to thealphamale, AutumnSoleil, and Dreamallday for their reviews of Chapter 15._

**Chapter 16:**

Jackie was the first to speak… and as expected it wasn't pretty.

"You bet on us, Michael?!" she yelped, her face reddening with annoyance, "And you, Brooke! What the hell?"

"Hey, hey now," said Kelso stepping in front of his wife with his hands up, "You can't yell at a lady who just had a baby, it's in the Bible."

Jackie took a breath, "I'm sorry, Brooke. But what possessed you to agree to a bet with this idiot?"

Brooke gave Jackie a sheepish grin, "Well, I mean, Jackie- when Michael brought it up I thought it was completely impossible so-"

"Hey!" interjected Eric, stepping forward, "Why is it so impossible?"

"Yeah?" prompted Jackie, nodding to Eric. Eric beamed inside that she was aware of the slight as well.

Brooke shrugged, "I don't mean it like that, it's just… well, putting history into perspective, you have to admit it was very unlikely… and Michael may be a bit… dense… but I love him."

Brooke put her arms around her husband and smiled up at him.

Kelso kissed his wife on the cheek and put his arm around her, "Aw, thanks, baby."

Eric conceded to Brooke's explanation, it was a very unlikely pairing when all you really had to go off of was the past.

Still Jackie wasn't done, she stepped in between the kissing couple, "Alright, alright, enough of that. Brooke, I see your point. But you!" she poked the, up until this point, bemused Kelso in the chest. "What do you think you were doing placing bets on us? What exactly were you so right about, Michael?"

Kelso still smiling rubbed the spot on his chest where Jackie jabbed him, "Hey, no matter what you think, Jackie, I'm not _that _dumb. Being a cop has given me a fifth sense about these kind of things!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Jackie just blinked at him, she turned towards Brooke, who just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

They were silent for several moments

"Well…" began Eric, clearing his throat "I guess we can all move past this… uh, slightly awkward situation then…"

Jackie turned back to him, "Oh, you are so wrong, mister! We'll be hearing about this from now until doomsday. Especially, since Michael won the bet." She turned and shot a final glare at Kelso.

Kelso smirked, "Yeah, well, like I said before Jackie, this wasn't something any moron couldn't figure out. I mean, after all, I did. It was only a matter of time before you got with Eric in my opinion."

Eric winced at this, he knew Jackie well enough that she wasn't going to take that as a compliment.

And he was correct.

Jackie immediately went on the defensive and crossed her arms, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Brooke intervened on her husband's part, "I know what you are thinking, Jackie, and I can honestly say I know Michael doesn't mean it like that. He just means that Eric is a good guy, and even though, in the past you two might not have been a good match, now it just… makes sense… in a really weird and wonderful way." She looked to Eric and smiled.

Eric nodded to Brooke, "Why that you, ma'am. I pride myself on being weird and wonderful." He put a hand on Jackie's arm, she seemed to relax at the contact.

Michael nodded vigorously, "Yeah, yeah! That's what I mean! Please don't hit me, Jackie."

He gave her a pitiful look.

Jackie uncrossed her arms and leaned slightly back into Eric, "Fine. I believe that you mean well, Michael, even though your mouth can't seem to catch up."

Jackie took Eric's hand, which was still resting on her arm, "So, now you know, we are together." Michael began to open his mouth but Jackie stopped him, "And before you start asking questions, how about I finish up in here and we can all sit down and we'll tell you all about it while we wait for the turkey to be done."

Brooke nodded in agreement, "I'll go check on the girls, Michael why don't you and Eric start setting the table and get Betsy's out bassinet out of the garage and I'll just bring Dani down here so I don't have to keep going upstairs."

"Okay, baby," Kelso gave his wife a kiss and headed to the garage.

Once they were alone again, Jackie turned to Eric and wrapped her arms around his waist.

She laid her head on his chest and just held him. Eric returned the embrace and dropped a kiss on her head.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Eric said.

"Eh, could have been worse, right?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah… hey, are you okay?"

She hadn't looked at him since Kelso and Brooke stepped out of the room and something about the way she held on to him made him think she was upset.

"Well, I…," she looked up at him and Eric was surprised to see her eyes were glassy with unshed tears, "Eric, do you think I'm a whore?"

Eric was taken aback, "No! Why would you think that?"

"Because," Jackie sniffed, "I have officially kissed all four of you guys from our high school group and if you stay with me-"

"If?" Eric interrupted.

"Yes, Eric, I mean think about all that you know, my relationships with Michael and Steven… you know everything… do you still want to stay with me knowing all that?"

She had pulled back to look at him as tears streaked down her cheeks.

Jackie's insecurities were shining through with full force. Eric anticipated that she would say what she had and in another person's shoes this all might seem like too much to deal with.

But Eric knew that despite all her mistakes, demands, and drama in past relationships that all Jackie was really only looking to fulfill the void in her heart where the love she hadn't ever been shown before was supposed to be. He couldn't really relate exactly to how she felt but he had enough insight to know that it was what motivated her in the past.

Jackie was an open book when it came to her feelings, whether or not she tried to guard herself. As much as she tried not to be, Jackie was still the same girl on the inside, looking for her one true love that would make life wondrous and beautiful. Eric wanted very much to be that guy. The one who would for the rest of his life be graced with the love that Jackie had to offer, she had so much to give and he wanted it. And despite the seriousness of his and Donna's relationship he too had much to give in return and he could only hope that she wanted what he had to offer.

Eric sighed and cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her softly on the lips and dropped kisses on her closed eyelids.

"Of course, I do, Jackie. We both come with baggage. But the advantage we have here is we both know what each other's baggage is. The past is in the past and we both know it will stay there. Don't think for one-second that I don't want this, because I do…" he kissed her softly once more, "very much."

Fresh tears poured out of Jackie's eyes, but this time they were happy tears, "Oh, Eric. That is so sweet! Kiss me again!"

He chuckled as her arms wrapped around his neck and their lips joined in a passionate kiss.

They stood in their own world, wrapped tightly around each other and lost in their kisses.

"Hey!" Kelso's voice broke them apart for the second time. He stood in the doorway, carrying pieces of a baby bassinet. "If you two keep frenching then dinner will never be done!"

He walked back into the den.

Eric chuckled and looked down at Jackie's now smiling face, "Alright, we'll talk more later. I better go help Kelso before he injures himself."

Almost as if on cue a resounding "OW!" came from outside the kitchen.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you to xXxSomethingSpecialxXx for your review of Chapter 16, I really appreciate when someone takes the time out to review :D. This is the M chapter, I don't know if their will be more it just depends on how creative I can be :D_

**Chapter 17:**

That night after a spectacular turkey dinner and very detailed description of how Jackie and Eric's liaison began, the pair sprinted down the street towards Jackie's apartment. They were both bundled up for the cold weather but a light snowfall had begun late that afternoon and was picking up momentum.

"Can you believe them?" Jackie said through chattering teeth, her arm tucked tightly into Eric's. "First they bet on us getting together and then they grill us for four freakin' hours!"

Eric just smiled at her, "Unbelievable."

"I mean you would think that Brooke has more sense than to a agree to anything with that idiot. Well, she agreed to marry him and bear his children so I guess, I'm wrong. But still! I would at least have thought she would have more tact than that," she continued as they reached the front of the complex.

"Absolutely," Eric concurred, holding the glass door open for her.

Jackie started up the stairs before him, still babbling away, "I swear one day I really am going to kill Michael. Why did I ever date him? What was I thinking? Eric, are you listening to me?"

She had stopped turning the key in the lock and faced him.

"Of course, I am. You know how Kelso is, Jackie. We both do. That's how he operates. Just pray he's still stupid enough not to find some way to burn us with today sometime later."

Jackie nodded as she let them into the apartment.

Once inside, Eric grabbed Jackie's arm and spun her to face him.

"Hi."

She smiled up at him, "Hi."

He proceeded to kiss her senseless, pushing her up against the wall near the kitchen while pulling off his jacket and scarf as she wrestled with her own, all the while not breaking their kiss.

"Hey, Eric?" Jackie whispered, as he turned his attention to her neck.

"Hmmm?" came the reply.

"Do you- ooh, right there- ummm, will you go with me? When I go back to Point Place for the wedding?" she asked as she ran her hands through his hair.

Eric pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. "I thought you'd never ask," he said teasingly.

She sighed and pulled him tightly to her, "Thank you." She pulled back again, "Let's get our pajamas on and I'll make us some cocoa, we can see what's on TV tonight."

"Sounds like a plan," Eric said as she headed towards her bedroom to change.

He smiled at her retreating back. He was glad to know that she wanted him with her when she went back to Point Place. It made him feel needed and wanted, and it was all he could do to keep from break into a dance knowing that she wanted to be with him.

Giving into impulse, Eric did a quick little jig before going to his suitcase to pull out his pajamas.

Ten minutes later Jackie and Eric were once again curled up on the pull out, sipping hot chocolate and watching the Waltons: Thanksgiving Story.

"Can you imagine living in the mountains?" Jackie asked distastefully, "all those bugs… and washing your clothes in the stream? Yuck!"

"Not to mention all the fresh air and sunshine," Eric said playfully, "Ow!" Jackie had

elbowed his in the ribs. "Play nice or I'll be forced to wrestle you down again."

Jackie turned toward him with a raised eyebrow, "Is that a threat?"

"Oh, that is so a promise, little lady," he challenged back.

He only briefly glimpsed Jackie's smirk before she pounced. They wrestled around on the bed for a few minutes. Eric wasn't putting up much of a fight but why would he? He had a beautiful woman pressing herself on top of him and he wasn't about to keep _that_ from happening.

Jackie ended the battle as she pressed his lips to his, taking advantage of his surprise. Eric's arms immediately went around her pulled her more closely to him.

But as soon as their kisses began to get more heated and Eric's hands were both up Jackie's shirt she stopped him.

"Jackie, wh-"

She put a finger to his lips, "Not here."

She jumped up off the couch and grabbed his hand. Jackie pulled him into her bedroom and shut the door. Eric stood watching her flip on the radio and adjust the volume to play lowly in the background. A little stunned, he watched her pick up a lighter and flick the flame over a tall pink candle.

When she turned back towards him she was smiling seductively and Eric swallowed the lump in his throat. She sauntered toward him slowly.

"First of all, Eric, I just want you to know that I have really wanted this all week long. And not just because I'm lonely or whatever other reason. It's because seeing you…" she placed her hands on his chest and toyed with the button on the front of his pajama shirt, "and spending all this time with you, it's been like something out of a dream I once had. A dream that I've come to realize I still really want."

Eric nodded as she continued.

"I didn't think I wanted this kind of future anymore, but I still do. And Eric?"

"Yes?" he asked as he smoothed his hands up her sides.

"If you aren't sure about how you might want this to work out in the future then we need to stop. I'm not going to set myself up again. I'm not trying to scare you off, but you know my reasons and you know what it is I am asking."

Eric grasped her hands that were on his chest and pulled her towards him, making her look up at him. She looked a little apprehensive and he didn't blame her. He did know what she was asking. She needed to know that this was going to go somewhere. That she wasn't wasting her time again on someone who didn't see what she saw for the future.

In any other situation this new development would definitely fall somewhere in the "psychotic" range but because they were who they were, Eric understood and on the same note, he agreed. He wanted to know that this was something that would go somewhere.

And for once it wasn't because they would have their friends' feelings to consider if this relationship really were just a fling, the consequences were non-existent to that end. He could only think at this point that this was happening because they were ready. It was now or never and both stood poised to take that plunge.

"Jackie…" he whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her lips, "Yes, I do see what you see."

The smile that she gave him then was worth everything he had ever gone through in his life.

Pure, uninhibited happiness and all directed at him.

"Oh, Eric!" Jackie exclaimed and launched herself at him, causing the pair of them to tumble backwards on to Jackie's fluffy pink bed.

She kissed his face over and over again, causing him to chuckle and roll them over so that he lay on top of her.

"I'm guessing that was a good answer?" he asked, running a finger down her cheek.

Jackie nodded, "A very good answer. Now if we can just finish what you started."

"What I started," he asked with mock surprise, "You kissed me first, you started this all."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Okay, fine but I know you wanted to kiss me so you thought it first."

"No, I di- yeah, okay I did." Eric said with a smirk.

"All right then. Now where were we?"

In the next few minutes clothes flew over the edge off the bed and Jackie's giggles where the only sounds to be heard.

Finally, both lay together naked.

Eric's sucked in a breath.

"What?" Jackie asked, nervously.

"You're so beautiful. I want you so much, Jackie," Eric responded.

And in his mind he knew he had never seen anyone as beautiful as her. All his time with Donna and his other short-lived relationships, it was all building to this moment, finally being with the woman he knew he would spend his whole life pleasing.

Jackie giggled, and rewarded him with a passionate kiss. She drew him closer to her, their bodies pressed tightly together. She could barely catch her breath for the feeling of heat that rose rapidly from inside her and spread all through her body.

"Eric…" she whimpered.

When he looked back on this moment years later, he found that it was when she said his name that he realized that this was it, there was no turning back and that he didn't want to.

He wanted to move forward… with her.

Jackie's breathing sped up and she made a quiet squeak as he pushed himself into her. The flame overtook them both and they lay there for a few seconds to collect themselves, to revel in the feeling of their union.

"Oh, Jackie," Eric breathed huskily into her ear, as he pulled her legs up around his waist and gently rocked into her.

She whimpered in response, pulling his chest down to hers and seeking out his lips. Their kisses turned almost violent as Eric's thrusts gained speed and Jackie's nails sank into the flesh of his back. They raced towards completion, both needing to feel the release that, in their minds, would meddle them together and form the bond that they both had been searching for.

After what could have been forever, he couldn't tell because time meant nothing and the pleasure of Jackie was the only thing that existed, Eric could feel Jackie's inner walls tense up; her urgent squeaks were in his ear and at his neck as she kissed him. He felt the muscles in her legs seize up and her head fell back against his arms as she reached her peak.

"Eric!' she cried as she let the waves wash over her.

The combination of her pulsing heat, the look of complete ecstasy on her beautiful face, and the way his name fell from her lips pushed Eric over the edge as Jackie rode out the rest of her orgasm. He grunted into the crook of her neck and whispered her name as he reached completion.

Neither one moved for long minutes afterward, allowing their breathing to slow and bodies to cool. Finally, Eric lifted his face out of the crook of her neck and placed soft kisses all over her face. He tried to roll away but she wouldn't let him.

"No, stay like this… I've- I always wondered what it would feel like to stay like this…. You know, afterwards," she coloured slightly as she said this.

Eric felt a little swell of happiness as he realized he would be her first in this respect.

"Okay."

He shifted a little so that he had most of his weight off of her but so that they remained joined together.

Jackie smiled, "Mmmm, this is nice."

"Mm-hmm," Eric said, caressing her face with his hand.

And so they remained, entwined with each other, their bodies spent, as they allowed sleep to take them.


	18. Chapter 18

_So I am jumping ahead in time here a little bit. So we are picking up the week of Christmas! Love to everyone who reviewed!!_

**Chapter 18:**

DECEMBER 20TH 1981

Over the course of the next few weeks Jackie and Eric had totally abandoned the pull out sofa.

It had been folded up to its original state and Eric's luggage had been emptied and somehow had managed to be fit into Jackie's bedroom closet.

The pair had spent the time since Thanksgiving night further exploring each other's minds and bodies. Things were laid bare between them and Eric could scarcely be more grateful that he had finally found a relationship that seemed to work.

He wasn't so naïve as to believe that they wouldn't have their share of problems but even that was something that Eric was more than prepared to meet. He felt undaunted by the prospect because as he had already come to realize, he loved Jackie and he was at a point in his life when love was not something he was willing to take for granted.

This particular afternoon Eric was once again pulling one of his smaller suitcases out and laying it open on Jackie's bed.

School had let out for winter break for the students right after finals, but the professors had continued to work two weeks into December to go over the next term's curriculum with the heads of their departments. Eric had meet with his department head and mentor and turned in a syllabus for the classes he would be taking over and made all necessary arrangements.

At the beginning of the new term he would officially be on his own with two classes a day Monday through Thursday, He would spend the time after and in between classes working on research with his mentor and working on his own dissertation.

At the moment, Eric was waiting for Jackie to get home from work. He had a proposition for her and he very much hoped she would agree. He had begun placing several sets of clothes into his suitcase when he heard the front door open.

Jackie walked into the room, dressed for the snow that had been falling off and on for the past three weeks.

Eric met her in the doorway and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Hey there, gorgeous. How was work?" he asked with a smile.

"Good, but I'm glad my boss is giving us all time off. We've been working on a case that has been driving me nuts with all the paperwork that has to be completed!"

She pulled off her beret and coat and tossed them on the bed. Noticing Eric's suitcase she turned to him with a puzzled expression.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Well, I was hoping _we_ would be going somewhere."

"Where?" she asked as she sat on the bed.

Eric sighed, "My parents still don't know I am back-"

"Eric! You haven't called your own mother who you haven't seen in two and a half years to tell her that you are in the same country as her?!"

Eric looked sheepish, "Well, I- I've been busy." He arched an eyebrow at her to which she smirked. "Anyway, I was thinking of going to Florida and surprising them for Christmas. I was hoping you would go with me."

Jackie looked a little apprehensive, "As what though?"

Eric sat down beside her on the bed and gave her a lingering kiss, "As my girlfriend, of

course."

Jackie's face broke out into a full smile, the one that Eric loved to have directed at him, "Of course I will, Eric! Aww, you are taking me home to meet the parents!"

"Jackie, you already know my parents."

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter. They haven't known me as your girlfriend before."

Eric smiled and nodded, "Okay."

"So when do we leave?"

"That depends on you, how long will it take you to pack?"

Jackie thought for a moment, and then stood and crossed to her closet, "Well, they are in Florida and it's winter so it'll be rainy. I'll need to pick up a few things but if we do that now then I can be ready by tomorrow morning… as long as we don't sleep."

"We?" asked Eric with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, we. I need someone to model my outfits for," Jackie said matter-of-factly.

"Model, huh? Do I get to watch costume changes too?" he asked with a grin and wide eyed look.

"Well, yeah," she said with a laugh, "that's also why I figured we'd be up all night."

Comprehension dawned quickly on Eric, "Ohhhh…" he pumped his fist forward, "Yes! Naughty time!"

Jackie gave him a seductive look over her shoulder and began rummaging through her closet on the pretense of looking for her suitcase, but she also took the opportunity to sway her hips enticingly at Eric.

Eric stood and crossed to her. He pulled her into a standing position and spun her around, pining her against the wall.

Jackie's gasp of surprise made him laugh, "Bet you thought I didn't have it in me," he said, his lips barely grazing over hers. Jackie's eyes fluttered closed and she whimpered.

"There's a lot I didn't think you had in you," she opened her eyes and looked straight into his, "wow, I was wrong."

Eric leaned in for a kiss. Jackie's hands sought his skin under his shirt and Eric pushed the front of her button up shirt open so he could place kisses along her collarbone and shoulders.

"At this rate we won't get to the clothes modeling…" Jackie squeaked as he lightly bit her neck, "or the packing, for that matter."

Giving her one final, heated kiss on the lips Eric pulled back and allowed Jackie to carry her suitcase to the bed where she laid it open.

"We won't stay long enough for Red and Kitty to drive us completely out of our minds. I'm sure the shock of us showing up together is enough to send Red into a 'foot in ass' mantra for years."

Jackie giggled, "So…um, how are we getting there?"

Eric flipped back the cover of his suitcase and pulled two plane tickets out from underneath.

"I picked them up this morning."

"So, you were banking on me saying 'yes' weren't you?"

Eric shrugged, "I figured it was a pretty safe bet, they only had first class seats available."

Jackie squealed and jumped on Eric causing him to fall backwards onto the bed.

"First class! Oooh, we'll get all the in flight drinks we want and you know," she added slipping her hand back under his shirt, "First class has a bigger bathroom."

"You know what? I love the way you think," he said, rolling them over so he could pin her down and kiss her deeply.

After a few minutes Jackie sat up, "We have to get to Macys before it closes! I need buy some rainy weather clothes. Oh! And we'll have to stop at the drugstore, all that humidity will make me frizz so I need different hair care products. Oh yay! I am so excited!" Jackie picked up her coat and grabbed Eric's hand pulling him towards the door.

Eric smiled indulgently at her as they put on their coats and left the apartment to retrieve Jackie's travel necessities.


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry for the delay guys! I don't have a good excuse for it, I just haven't been up to writing lately but I need to get this story rolling cause it keeps running through my head! So this chapter will have some smut, hopefully it's not horrible. I'll try very hard to make it good:D Thank you to everyone that reviewed, they are much appreciated!!_

**Chapter 19:**

The next morning Jackie woke before the alarm clock went off. She opened a bleary eye and saw that the glowing digital numbers read 5:54.

Sitting up languidly, she stretched and leaned down to place a kiss on the cheek of the sleeping man next to her. Jackie stifled a giggle of delight as he murmured something in his sleep and shifted slightly. She decided she'd let him sleep until the alarm went off at 6:30.

She'd kept him up late, they'd finally fallen asleep around one in the morning, after running around Macys before closing time and spending over an hour in the drugstore while she carefully choose her travel toiletries.

Eric was so exhausted from the very full day that he had dropped off to sleep before she'd gotten a chance to model her outfits for him. Jackie decided she would just have to pack extra clothes in case she didn't like something. She finally gotten her suitcase to zip closed over the overstuffed items and crawled in bed with Eric, nuzzling her face into his chest and immediately joining him in sleep.

But she was so giddy for the trip, her sleep was light, which was why she was now climbing into the shower to prepare for their 9:00 am flight out of O'Hare.

Jackie couldn't help smiling to herself as she lathered up her hair. She never would have guessed in a million years that Eric Forman would be the source of all her happiness. If she'd been told that three years ago she would have told whoever said it to drop dead. But here she was, and there he was, asleep in her bed not more than fifteen feet from where she stood rinsing and repeating.

She pondered briefly over the failed relationships she had had in the past. Both Michael and Steven had seemed to care for her and it was no secret how she had felt for them. It seemed strange that in the end it was never enough. For a long time she believed it was she that wasn't enough, that there was something dreadfully wrong with her. And it seemed true enough for a while until… Eric. He dropped back into her life unceremoniously and rapidly changed everything she had ever believed to be true about men.

When Eric was dating Donna, Jackie believed he was just short of being a woman himself. And maybe then it had been a fair assessment up until now. She couldn't put it words exactly what had changed about him but she realized she didn't need to really. Neither one of them was exactly the same person they had been in high school and that was a relief for both of them. High school Jackie and Eric NEVER would have made it as a couple… they never would have made a couple period!

As she began her cleansing ritual Jackie had to pinch herself to remind herself this was all real. She had been doing a lot of pinching over the past couple of weeks. She'd felt butterflies in her stomach before, but nothing compared to the feeling of being on the most perfect cloud that she was on now.

Eric complemented her so well that she could hardly remember what her complaints about men had ever been in the first place. She finally felt the happiness and completeness she always believed love would create and she'd be damned if she would let this one get away.

Turning off the shower, Jackie stepped back into the room just as the alarm clock went off. Eric grumbled and reached over to flick the switch, and then he rolled back over with his eyes still closed, his arm searching out for Jackie. When his questing hand met empty space, he opened his eyes. Jackie stood in the doorway of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel with a smile on her face.

"Now, that's a sight to wake up to, please tell me I'm not dreaming," Eric said in a sleepy voice.

Jackie giggled and shook her head as she crossed to the bed and sat down.

"No, you're not dreaming. Watch," and with that she pinched his arm playfully.

"Ouch! You're evil, lady, pinching half-asleep people," Eric said with a smile.

Jackie laugh and leaned into him and allowed him to kiss her. He pulled her down, catching her by surprise and she shrieked with delight. He had fallen asleep in only boxer shorts and Jackie enjoyed the feel of his bare skin against hers. She very much appreciated the muscle tone he had gained while in Africa, it wasn't too much but noticeable on his thin frame.

Eric pulled at the front of her towel as he kissed her neck, "Now that's just silly, Jackie. You

can't wear a towel on the plane, let's take this off."

"Eric!' Jackie laughed, as the towel loosened around her and he flung it across the room. He grinned as he rolled her back over and he lay on top of her.

"I think you forgot about something last night," he said, trailing his fingers lightly over her collarbone and down to the sides of her breasts, causing her skin to form goose bumps.

Jackie's eyelids slid closed, "More like you fell asleep before we could get to 'something else' last night," she retorted, "Oooh, don't stop…" His fingers trailed back up over the front of her breasts barely scraping over her sensitive nipples.

"I'll tell you what, I won't be falling asleep now," he said, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed a little against her for emphasis. Jackie squeaked as she felt the hardness captured between her legs.

"Hurry up and get your boxers off!" she said breathlessly.

Eric chuckled and just as Jackie commanded, hurriedly pushed the waistband of his boxers down, "My God, I love it when you say stuff like that, Jackie."

When he'd gotten them down and kicked them off, he smoothed one hand up her leg as the other went to the back of her head pushing her face towards his as their lips locked in a warm kiss.

Jackie felt his other hand trail from the side of her leg to the inside of her thigh, she gasped into Eric's mouth as she felt his long, nimble fingers brush against her clit. She could feel his own breath quicken as he dipped two fingers into her already wet core.

"Mmmm, Jackie," he whispered huskily against her lips, as they broke their kiss to catch their breath.

Jackie could only whimper, before his fingers dove back in and pulled out again slowly, dragging them back up towards her clit. He repeated this same gesture a few more times as he attacked Jackie's neck with his mouth. She clung tightly to him whimpering and panting, her eyes tightly shut as she concentrated on the feelings he was causing her.

"Oooh, oh Eric, please…." Jackie moaned as he rubbed her in torturously slow circles.

"I need you now."

Eric's fingers withdrew from her and Jackie groaned at the loss of contact but was quickly mollified as she felt the hand that had been causing her such pleasure, slip around to her back and angle her upwards. Eric pulled back a little and watched her face as he place the tip of his erection against her.

"Jackie," he said, "look at me."

Jackie opened her eyes and looked at him.

Eric would never admit it but some part of him began to fear than maybe Jackie would rather be with someone else. But when she looked at him in that moment his fears were silenced, never to be heard from again. Jackie was always one to wear her emotions on her sleeve and right then Eric saw them for what they were and they were for him.

"Eric," she whimpered again, and he smiled down at her. He'd never get tired of hearing his name come form her mouth like that.

"Say it one more time, Jackie," he whispered. When he said that realization dawned on Jackie, he wanted to make sure she knew whom she was with and whom it was she wanted.

They had made love numerous times over the past few weeks but there was something about this morning that was bonding, something more intimate than either had ever shared with another person. Jackie knew right then that there was no turning back for either of them, no matter what happened in the future this moment would seal for them the truth of what they had both been searching for.

"Eric," she said again, her voice louder and more insistent, "Eric, I want you."

That was it, all the confirmation he needed. Jackie was his to keep and to love.

He leaned down and captured her mouth as he pushed into her. Jackie moaned into the kiss and tightened her hold on him. He rocked against her slowly at first but quickly gathering speed as they sought completion.

After few minutes Jackie surprised him as she lifted her hips against his insistently and made a motion with her body that she wanted to change positions. He pulled out of her as she sat up and turned around to get on her knees. Eric was floored, no girl he had ever been with wanted to do it this way, he was always the one to suggest it and was usually met with disgust or confusion as to why he wanted to do it that way, so he'd drop the subject.

But Jackie was on her hands and knees, pushing herself back towards him. Eric quickly got back with the program as his libido surged into overdrive. Jackie moaned deeply as he slid all the way in and grasped her hips. With one hand she grabbed one of his hands and pulled in forward so that it cupped her breast, he followed her lead by doing the same with the other. With a breast held firmly in each hand Eric pumped into Jackie and kissed her spine causing her to shiver and make a whining noise in the back of her throat.

After long moments of thrusting and reveling in their shared sensations, Eric felt Jackie begin to tense. Wishing to bring her as far over the edge as he could Eric deftly reached one hand around the front of where their bodies joined and began to rub her clit.

"Faster," Jackie whispered hoarsely. Eric feeling his own release looming, rubbed her faster, causing her breath to hitch and shuddering gasps to emit from her throat as her orgasm began to overtake her.

The feel of her muscles contracting around his cock, Eric leaned forward and lightly nipped Jackie's shoulder. She cried out and her released washed over her, shooting straight to her toes and causing her legs to shake fiercely. Eric rode it out with her as his own orgasm shot up his cock, her body milking him gently as they both came back down. They collapsed together in a sweaty heap.

After a few minutes Jackie turned in Eric's embrace to face him. She placed feather light kisses all over his face, paying extra attention to his eyelids and jaw line. Eric rubbed Jackie's back and sighed contentedly.

"So I guess we better get ready," he said stroking her wet hair.

Jackie nodded, "Mm-hmm"

Eric kissed her forehead, "Jackie…"

"Hmmm?" She was still liquid in his arms, warm and content from their lovemaking.

Eric lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes, "I love being with you." It wasn't exactly what he intended to say, but there was still some of the old Eric left in him, the one that could still chicken out over the big steps in life.

But Jackie didn't seem to care, she broke out in a huge grin, "I love being with you too."

He kissed her again, taking her breath away.

"Let's get out of here," he said.

Jackie nodded with a smile as they both rose from the bed and began to get ready for the day ahead.

_AN: Okay, so that was hard to write but I wanted it to show more of the intimacy between the two so I hope I accomplished that. Also the line "let's get out of here" I used because I read that it is the most used phrase in movies/television and thought it'd be extra cool for Eric to say, lol :D Anyway! Let me know what you all think, I love getting reviews and it only takes a second. Please please??_


	20. Chapter 20

_I know I've been sucking with the updates and I am sorry but I have a fifteen month old to keep up with so time is not my friend :D Anyway this really is just a filler chapter I promise the next will be better and please if you read it, review it, it really helps when I know people actually like this story._

_XOXO _

_BloodyLyra_

**Chapter 20:**

"Yaaay! First class!" Jackie shrieked, as they boarded the plane later that morning, "I am so excited!"

Eric grinned at her, "See? I know how to please my lady."

She turned her head to look back up at him as they moved forward in line to board their flight, "Yes, you do." She raised an eyebrow and gave a cheeky grin.

The pair giggled all the way to their seats. Jackie was beaming with happiness and excitement and Eric once again had to remind himself that this was real. He was bringing Jackie to his parent's house officially as his girlfriend.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, giving him a curious look as they sat down and got comfortable in their fully reclining seats.

He just shook his head, "This is going to be too much for Red, I hope we don't give him another heart attack."

Jackie grinned, "He's a tough old guy, I think he'll be able to handle it. Besides, he always liked me best… even better than you," she teased, poking him in the stomach.

"Ouch, burn!" he conceded, "True enough, I don't think you could ever piss him off. You just give him those big, sad eyes of yours and he gets all melty… like butter."

Jackie burst into a fit of giggles that drew attention to them from the rather snobby occupants of the seats around them. Eric shrugged at them and made the crazy motion with his finger just causing Jackie to laugh more and swat at him.

The captain making the pre-flight announcement and the demonstration by the flight attendants on how to properly fasten their seat belts interrupted their fun. The engines suddenly surged and Jackie gripped Eric's arm.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"Aren't you? I hate take off, it's my least favorite part," she admitted.

"Yeah, well try flying over two thousand miles of ocean in a thunderstorm that stretched on for four hours, I can handle take off better than the prospect of plummeting into the ocean," he said with a frown.

Jackie shivered and clung tighter to Eric as the plane began to accelerate. Jackie closed her eyes and she tried to breathe very evenly counting slowly between breaths. Eric felt his stomach drop as the pressure in the cabin changed as their plane left the ground. He put his arm around Jackie as she whimpered. He held her silently for several minutes until the plane leveled out and reached it's cruising height.

Jackie opened her eyes and smiled, "Sorry, I'm a baby about some things still."

"Don't worry about it… I am too," he whispered the last part, "Like spiders, I'm sorry, Jackie but I would never be able to save you from a spider."

Jackie laughed and brought his face to hers and gave him a lingering kiss, "It's okay, it's bad luck to kill spiders anyway."

One of the flight attendants had appeared beside them, "Can I offer either of you some champagne or another beverage?".

Jackie grinned excitedly and Eric nodded, "Champagne, please."

The flight attendant poured their glasses and left them to sip their bubbly and cuddle closely together in their seats. The captain had dimmed the lights so the first class cabin was quite dark, the pair was able to kiss and speak together quietly without interruption or draw further scowls from the other passengers.

"So, how exactly do you plan on handling this, Eric?" Jackie asked flipping her hair over her shoulder and fixing him with a serious stare, "Hi Mom, hi Dad, I'm home! And look! I brought my girlfriend, maybe you remember her, it's Jackie!'"

Eric winced, "If I say 'yes' are you going to hit me?"

She frowned and pouted her lip, "Eric, seriously, I mean what are we going to say when we just show up on their door step?"

He sighed, "Jackie, it's not a big deal-"

"Not a big deal? Eric, this is a very big deal!" she hissed quietly, "I see…" She pulled out of his embrace and huffed in her seat. She knew it was silly to react as aggressively as she did just then but hearing "no big deal" hit a nerve.

Eric panicked momentarily.

He knew better than to be so vague where Jackie was concerned and he certainly knew how bad of an idea it was to blow anything off, especially when it was something important to her.

"Come on, Jackie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I just mean that I doubt that Kitty and Red are going to make a big deal out of it. Like you said Red loves you and I know my mom loves you too, it'll be fine."

Jackie arched an eyebrow at him, "Nice save."

He smiled at her, "Yeah, I thought so."

He took her hand and pulled her back to him. Jackie relented and allowed Eric to hold her,

"Please don't worry, I promise it will be okay. We just have to be honest and up front with them right away so my mom doesn't get carried away with any crazy notions. I want them to know right away that you and I are together."

She nodded and buried her face in the crook of his neck and sighed, "Okay, good."

Eric kissed the top of her head and watched as the fasten seat belt light turned off. "Now I believe we had a mission to complete while we were here," he said with mock seriousness, "And as far as I can tell the bathrooms are free."

Jackie lifted her head and raised an eyebrow at him, "Meet me in two minutes," she challenged as she got out of her seat and slipped quietly down the aisle.


	21. Chapter 21

_I'm ready to finish this story and so I apologise for lack of updates, I just haven't been inspired lately. But here we continue…_

**Chapter 21:**

It was two and a half hours later that very satisfied fliers, Jackie and Eric, stepped off the plane and into the muggy and rainy weather of Miami, Florida.

"What did I tell you, Eric? The weather here is just terrible in the winter! We'll have to come out for another visit when the weather is sunny. Can you imagine how much more beautiful I will be compared to all those sluts on South Beach?" Jackie was saying animatedly, as they walked towards baggage claim.

Eric smiled indulgently, "Don't I know it, Jackie."

Jackie smiled up at him, "So is that a 'yes'?

"Is what a 'yes'? Eric asked the dark haired beauty beside him.

"That you'll bring me back here for a vacation?"

"Absolutely, do you think I'd turn down the opportunity to see you in a bikini?"

"Eric Forman!" Jackie laughed, and playfully nudged him.

After they had located their luggage, Eric had loaded a hand trolley with the three bags Jackie had insisted on bringing and his own suitcase. They exited the airport and stood out of the rain under an awning and hailed a taxi.

"This is it," Jackie reminded him, once they were safely inside the cab and out of the raging storm. "No turning back, Eric. Are you nervous?"

Eric shrugged, "I'm used to the 'foot-up-the-ass' threats from Red, it should be fine. To tell you the truth the only thing I'm really worried about is my mom's reaction."

"Yep, you'll be driving Kitty back to the bottle in no time," Jackie said with a smirk.

"Ha ha. Real funny, Jackie."

"You're well versed in the art of handling your mother's hysterics as well. We can do this… right?"

Eric kissed her on the tip of her nose, "Right."

"Christmas at the Forman's," Jackie said, leaning into Eric and pulling his arms around her,

"Always was one of my favourite times of year."

"Just Christmas, or Christmas at the Forman's in particular?" Eric asked.

"Both," Jackie admitted. "I love Christmas because it's a time for family and friends."

"Don't forget shopping," Eric was toying with a lock of Jackie's hair, his eyes closed.

She laughed, "Yes, and shopping. But honestly, I always loved being at your house for Christmas. You guys are a real family. It was nice to be included in something that normal."

Eric opened his eyes, "Jackie-"

But she shook her head, "No, it's okay, Eric. It's no secret that my parents sucked. I'm just saying that I always loved being part of your family. Family matters a lot to me and I… I hope I get to stay part of the family."

Eric felt a drop of wetness on his arm that was around her shoulders. He lifted her chin, her eyes were sparkling with tears.

"You really mean that?" he asked quietly.

Jackie nodded, "I do."

Eric felt a crackle of energy, that could be contributed to the lightning laden air outside, shoot between their locked eyes. But he knew it was something more. He was sure that she felt it too because she jumped a little in his arms.

He leaned forward and kissed her hard. Jackie responded, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him as close to her as she could get him without actually occupying the same space.

She felt for a moment that he was going to say something more but he didn't. Instead he picked up her hand and began to trace patterns onto her palm. She felt a small pang of disappointment. She felt sure she knew what he was going to say. Knowing that she shouldn't push the issue she contented herself with being cuddled in the backseat of the cab and watched as the palm trees rolled past the rain-streaked window.

Thirty-five minutes later their cab pulled into a middle-class housing development in suburban Miami and parked in front of a two-story brick house with a green roof and shutters. No cars were parked out front but Jackie knew Red would not hear of leaving any car of his out in the rain.

"Alright, buddy. That'll be nine sixty-five. Do you need help with your bags?" the cabbie asked.

Eric handed him the money, "Yeah, just to the front door, if you don't mind."

Jackie unfurled her pink umbrella and tried to shield Eric from the downpour, as he and the cabbie struggled with the bags. The attempt was futile as they both ended up drenched anyway.

After the cab driver left, Jackie and Eric were left to stand on the Forman's doorstep, huddled together under Jackie's umbrella.

Jackie looked to her boyfriend, her teeth chattering slightly, "Aren't you going to ring the doorbell?"

"Just trying to remind myself why we are here," Eric said with a weak chuckle.

Jackie stood on tiptoes and kissed him, "You can do it, baby. Now hurry, my hair is drenched."

Eric pressed the button and they heard the resounding bells inside the house.

"Coming!" yelled a high, feminine voice.

Eric reached down and grabbed Jackie's hand in his, she squeezed reassuringly but her own heart was thumping wildly inside her chest. She could not imagine why she should be so nervous but she felt that she wasn't the only one. Eric looked rather pale and stoic.

The knob turned and the door was flung open to reveal Kitty Forman. Petite, blonde, and looking just as Jackie remembered. Jackie offered her best smile and tried to glance at Eric.

But she didn't even get a chance before Kitty screeched and pulled the both of them in off the doorstep.

"OH MY GOD! MY BABY! RED! MY BABY IS HOME!" the hysterical woman yelled, flinging herself into Eric's arms. Jackie was jostled aside and she tried not to be offended.

After all, Kitty had not seen her son in over two years.

As Kitty cried, she hugged and kissed her son who was attempting to speak, "Mom… mom. Ow! Mom!"

"MY BABY! MY BABY!"

Just then Red Forman appeared in the living room. He looked a little older but from what Jackie could tell by his facial expression, the same old Red.

"Kitty, let go of the boy. Hey! Ever hear of a phone, dumbass?" he said to Eric, as he attempted to pull Kitty off of him.

"I missed you too, Daddy," Eric said sweetly.

Red pointed a finger at him, "Don't start with that smart mouth. I'll put my foot so far up your ass you'll wish you stayed in Africa."

Kitty had managed to compose herself enough to notice Jackie standing off to the side,

shivering from the cold of the rain.

"Jackie? Honey, what are you doing here?" she sniffled, still holding as tightly to Eric as if she had claws.

Jackie shifted slightly on her feet and looked to Eric for help with the explanation.

"Well, uh-"

Eric immediately broke in, "She's here with me, Mom. Jackie and I are together."

"Together?" Kitty repeated, "What do you mean 'together'?"

"Just what I said, Mom. Jackie is my girlfriend."

Several things happened at once. Kitty gasped and gaped from Eric to Jackie and back again.

Red looked nonplussed but glance back over his shoulder toward someone else who had just entered the room. And the person, who had just interrupted the Forman's reunion with their son, exclaimed:

"She's your what??"

Jackie and Eric both turned toward the source of the voice.

"Oh my God," Jackie squeaked.

"Hyde?!" Eric exclaimed.


	22. Chapter 22

_So the confrontation chapter! Not too much to get excited about but I hope you all like it anyhow. I plan on having Jackie and Hyde confront their past in a couple of chapters in the future. Donna and Eric will have a private talk in a future chapter. _

_XOXO_

_BloodyLyra_

Chapter 22

Steven Hyde stood in the entrance of the kitchen. He looked exactly the same as either Jackie or Eric remembered him. Curly hair, aviator glasses, grungy band tee and jeans, and a pissed off look on his face.

"Hyde" Eric said again, as everyone else in the room had gone silent, "What are you doing here?"

"I invited him," said Kitty weakly, "Well, I- I just can't stand being away from my boys! I had to have at least one of them home for Christmas! It's Christmas! Oh, oh my… Red, I need a drink." She turned wild eyes to her husband.

Red looked from Hyde to Eric. Both men could see a familiar look in his eyes and steeled themselves for a Red Forman patented lecture.

"Aw, dammit! Alright, alright, you dumb asses! You got your mother all worked up. I'm only going to say this once: There will be no fighting in my house, do you hear! Now, I'm going to take Kitty into the kitchen and I expect all three of you to work out whatever the hell this is," he gestured between them, "going on between you all. After which, Dumb ass Number One," he pointed at Eric, "will explain just how and why the hell he showed up on our doorstep without telling us he was back in the freaking country first!"

Everyone stared at him, silent. Red walked over to Jackie and in a very rare move, place a kiss on the top of her head.

"It's good to see you, Jackie. Don't let these two kill each other, huh?"

Jackie nodded, wide eyed, and hugged him back gratefully.

Red looked uncomfortable and pried the girl off of him, "Okay, okay enough of the mushy stuff. Come on, Kitty. I'll fix you a Manhattan."

Looking slightly out of sorts, Kitty allowed herself to be lead away and into the kitchen where the door closed with a snap.

Hyde stood just where he had been, arms crossed and glaring at Eric and Jackie. Eric looked angry and uncomfortable and Jackie felt sympathetic for him. Hyde was Eric's brother for all intents and purposes and she understood that this was probably more difficult of a situation for him than it was for her. While she could not deny that she had once been desperately in love with Steven Hyde and that there were still some feelings for him, she also knew that she was over him. It was this revelation that gave her the courage to break the silence.

"Okay," she said, taking a step closer to Eric, "I think we can all agree that this is about as awkward a situation as any-"

"Oh, really, Jackie? What was your first clue," Hyde remarked nastily.

Eric had clearly been about to retaliate on Jackie's behalf but she couldn't allow him to say something that would risk damaging an already tense relationship with his adopted brother. She put a hand on his arm and gave him a pleading look. Eric seemed to understand and said nothing, choosing instead to glare at Hyde.

Hyde smirked, "I see she has you well-trained, Forman. I don't know why none of us thought to get the two of you together in the first place."

Jackie bristled and grabbed Eric's hand tightly, she knew this situation could go from bad to worse quickly if she didn't intervene, "Alright, listen, Steven. I know there is a lot you'd love to say about all of this-"

"Yeah, and how the hell would you know that?"

Jackie raised an eyebrow, "Please. I know, Steven, and you know I know. So can you please hold off on the nasty remarks for one minute?"

Hyde was silent as he leaned against the wall, arms still crossed.

Jackie took a breath, "So you know, Eric and I are together. But there are two things we all have to keep in mind here. One: the past is the past, it happened and there's nothing we can do about it now. We've all gotten over it and moved on," she looked to Eric for confirmation, he nodded mutely. "And two: Eric is your best friend and your brother, Steven. I know you well enough to know that you would never do anything or say anything to hurt him and he would do the same for you. Please, Steven, whatever you think of me, please don't let it come between you and Eric."

Eric shifted uneasily at Jackie's side, the scowl he had worn faded and he looked at Hyde, who also seemed to let down his defensive posture a little.

Jackie looked desperate for some reconciliation between the two of them, "Come on, you guys haven't seen each other in two and a half years."

Hyde sighed and dropped his arms fully, "Yeah… it is good to see you, Forman."

Eric in turn relaxed and walked over to Hyde. He held out his hand. Hyde took it with a small smile, the hand shake quickly turned into a brotherly embrace.

"Alright, Forman. Get off of me," Hyde said with a wry smirk, pushing Eric away from him.

"It's good to see you too, Hyde," Eric said sincerely, "So… when did you get here? Where's your wife?"

But before Hyde could answer the front door burst open and two more familiar faces entered the room.

"Mom! Dad! Your favourite son-in-law is here!" announced a dark-skinned young man. He was carrying a six pack of beer and was closely followed by a blonde woman who was shaking out an umbrella.

"Holy Mother! Eric! Jacqueline!" Fez shouted, he promptly dropped the six pack in his hands. One of the cans from the six pack burst open and sprayed his feet.

"Fez!" shouted Laurie, "That was our only chance of getting you out of here alive. My dad is really going to kill you now!"

Eric and Jackie both smiled and walked over to greet their foreign friend. Fez sobbed into Jackie's arms as she gave him a hug.

"Jackie! You tell me nothing anymore! Why didn't you call me and tell me you would be here?" he demanded.

Jackie disentangled herself from Fez, "I wanted it to be a surprise, Fez."

"Well, I'm certainly surprised," said Laurie, quirking an eyebrow at Eric and Jackie's entwined fingers. Fez didn't seemed to notice, he was still too busy hugging both Jackie and Eric in turn.

Eric just smirked at her as he attempted to fight Fez off, "Do your worst sis, Africa made me rock solid."

"It is true, my lovely," Fez said, squeezing Eric's arms, "Eric's gotten macho!" Eric batted Fez's hands away.

Laurie just shook her head, "Believe it or not, little brother, some of us have grown up. I no longer have a desire to ridicule you and beat you down."

Jackie smirked at her, "You mean, you're afraid he would turn around and ridicule you for marrying Fez."

Laurie seemed to ponder this a moment and conceded with a shrug.

What do you mean, my sweetie pie?" Fez asked, coming back to the conversation.

He looked at Eric and Jackie, noticing their clasped hands and the proximity at which they were standing together and with a gasp, pointed an accusing finger at Jackie, "See! Nothing! I know nothing about you!"

'Fez, that's not true. It was part of the surprise," Jackie said, attempting to placate him.

Fez harrumphed and shook his head, "I will not stand for these secret keepings!"

"Secret keepings?" asked Eric.

"That is what I said," Fez said, "Now good day."

"But Fez-"

"I said 'good day!'… Hyde!" Fez had taken notice of the other occupant of the room who had taken a seat on the couch. He was watching the exchange with seeming indifference but Jackie noticed something in his posture that she felt was vaguely familiar.

Hyde got up off the couch and gave Fez a hug.

"Oh, if only Kelso and Donna were here! We would all be together again!" Fez said dreamily.

The kitchen door opened.

"Are you idiots done yet? Oh hell… Kitty! That foreign kid is here!" Red said, glaring at the room in general. "What the hell happened to the floor?" He pointed behind them all at the mess of spilled beer.

Laurie ran up to Red, "Hi, Daddy! Eric made Fez drop the beer we brought you!"

Eric looked taken aback, "Laurie, what the hell happened to 'grown-up'?"

She looked back at him and shrugged again, "Only when it suits me."

Kitty came into the room looking more composed than she had earlier, "Oh, Laurie, honey. Come into the kitchen and you can help me fix something for lunch. I wasn't expecting so many people," she took in the scene and furrowed her brow, "You better bring Fez, I'm afraid your father won't show him mercy… even in the season of Baby Jesus' birth!" She glared at Red then she and Laurie disappeared into the kitchen.

Fez eyed Red warily, he scooped up the unburst cans of beer and brought them over to him. Red continued to glare at him, even as he placed the beer on the coffee table in front of him.

"These are for you, Mr. Red," Fez said, careful not to present his back to Red as he edged toward the kitchen. As soon as he reached the door he darted in.

Red turned back to Hyde, Eric, and Jackie.

"The three of you got everything straightened out?" he barked.

They all nodded.

Red smiled and rubbed his hands together, "Good. I'd hate to have to start putting my feet up people's asses. Now… boy!" he pointed at Eric, "Get your ass in that kitchen. You have some explaining to do!"

Eric groaned, "Dad. Listen, you'll get your explanation. But Jackie and I spent two and a half hours on a plane today and were up packing until late last night. We're both jet-lagged, tired, and hungry. The explanation isn't a short one and I'd appreciate it if you'd let us relax a little first."

Red narrowed his eyes at Eric. But Eric did not waver he simply stared right back at him. Jackie smiled inwardly at Eric's tenacity. Even Hyde looked surprised, his eyebrows shot above the rims of his aviators.

Finally, after long, silent moments, Red relented.

"Fine, but your explanation better be good or I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know you'll make me wear my ass for a hat," Eric said. He gestured for Jackie to go ahead of him and they started walking to the kitchen.

Red said nothing to the interruption but stopped Eric with a hand on his shoulder as he walked past.

"It's good to see you, son."

_So how was it? Doing good? Review and let me know! Expect two more chapters sometime next weekend._


	23. Chapter 23

_Eric and Jackie drama and smut ahead. This is after all an M rated story. If you don't like, don't read. Love to all my reviewers, you guys make my day when I see your responses to the story in my email!_

Chapter 23

Several hours later Eric had finally completed his explanation to his parents. The story took rather longer than it should have between Jackie's additions on the parts that involved her (intimate details thankfully left out) and his mother's frequent outbursts of tears and hugs.

Eric was very much surprised that this father did not once interrupt to yell, insult, or otherwise, demean him. In fact, he calmly asked questions when clarification was needed and had actually told him, in front of everyone, that he was proud of him.

The Forman's, Fez, and Laurie had all listened with rapt attention. No one seemed to notice that Hyde was less than attentive but instead appeared thoroughly pre-occupied with his own thoughts. No one, that is, except for Jackie. A couple of times she found herself watching him and she could not accurately reason why but somehow she felt that something was wrong. Instead of taking pleasure in his obvious distress, she actually felt sorry for him.

Eric never felt happier than he had today. He was with his family, friends, and the girl he loved more than anything. He smiled at Jackie but she was not looking at him. She was watching Hyde, an indescribable look on her face. Eric immediately felt an icy shiver pierce his gut.

_Jealousy? Fear? Anger?_

He supposed it was all of those feelings. He squeezed her hand and she immediately turned to him. She smiled, leaned towards him, and gave him a kiss. She knew something was wrong when he didn't press his lips back to hers. Pulling back she searched his face but could read nothing. His eyes certainly looked troubled but she couldn't think of why that should be, she thought everything was going well.

Jackie tilted her head at him in question but he ignored it for the moment and turned back to his parents.

"So where are we staying?" he asked his mom.

Kitty looked somewhat reluctant, "Um, you and Jackie want to stay in the same room?"

Eric raised his eyebrows, "Mom, we aren't teenagers anymore and we're both tired."

Kitty laughed her trademark nervous laugh, "Well, then, sweetie… I suppose you can take the spare room upstairs. It's the second door on the left."

Eric stood up, "Thanks, Mom." He went over to her and gave her a kiss, "We'll be up in time for dinner." He turned to Jackie and she stood up and followed him out of the kitchen.

Eric was silent as he picked up their bags and brought them to the spare bedroom. Jackie started to get worried when he remained silent even after the bedroom door closed. He made no move to kiss her, he wouldn't even look at her. He kicked his shoes off and laid down on the bed and shut his eyes.

Jackie stood nervously by the closet and watched him, biting her lip.

She couldn't take it, "Eric. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, not opening his eyes.

"Something. Eric, please, tell me. What is it?" she said.

Eric sighed heavily, "Fine," he sat up, "Tell me the truth, Jackie. Are you still in love with Hyde."

Jackie could see that just asking the question caused Eric a lot of pain but it did not stop her from reacting explosively.

"Excuse me?" she asked in disbelief, her voice shrill. "How- how could you even ask me that, Eric? After everything I've told you, after everything you and I have talked about, you still believe that I'm in love with Steven?"

Eric stood up to face her, "I have to ask, Jackie. After the way I saw you looking at him downstairs. How could I not? It's obvious you still have feelings for him."

Jackie seethed, her face reddening. She forced herself to speak as calmly as possible, aware of the people just below them.

"No."

"No what?" Eric asked.

"No, I am not still in love with him."

"But you still have feelings for him."

Jackie hesitated but found she could not lie to Eric, she loved him too much to deceive him.

"Yes."

Eric let out a harsh laugh, "So what the hell is this, Jackie. Just what the hell is it you think we are doing? Is this all just some bullshit charade you decided to play because you were bored? Tell me."

Tears sprung into Jackie's eyes but she refused to breakdown, "Think about what you are saying, Eric."

"I am thinking about it, Jackie. I just don't like where this line of thinking is leading me. You need to tell me right now if everything you said about being with me and everything you expect to get out of this relationship is bullshit," Eric said, his jaw tight.

"It's not," she said, "I want to be with you."

"Then why-"

"You know why!" she said, starting to lose her control, "Ask yourself this, Eric. Do you still have feelings for Donna?"

"N-"

"Don't lie. Think about it and answer honestly," she said before he could finish.

Eric stopped and took a breath. Did he still have feelings for Donna? It didn't feel like it but then he thought about it again. Was it because they weren't the same feelings as before? Did he still care about Donna? Did he care about what happened to her? Whether or not she was happy? The answer was clear.

"Yes."

"Why?" Jackie prompted, hoping he would see where this was going.

Eric thought for a moment again, "Because I loved her."

Jackie nodded though her tears, "Exactly! You loved her. You gave a part of yourself to her that you can't take back, Eric. Don't you see? You can't stop yourself from caring about the people you loved."

Eric dropped down to the bed. Jackie moved to sit next to him. She picked up his hand and held it.

"Still caring about someone does not stop you from loving again," she watched Eric for a reaction. He did not look at her yet but entwined his fingers with hers, which she took as a good sign. "I do still care about Steven. But am I still in love with him? No, I'm not. I'm in love with you, Eric."

Eric looked at her then.

Jackie's gaze did not waver from his. Her teary, blue and green eyes stared into his and he knew that she meant it. She meant it with all her heart and he knew he could not deny her now what she deserved to hear.

Eric cupped her face and kissed her softly, "I love you, Jackie."

Jackie gave a small hiccup and more tears came to her eyes but she smiled her beautiful smile and pulled him to her. They fell back onto the bed and exchanged passionate kisses, neither feeling that anymore had to be said but rather shown.

"I'm sorry," Eric said softly.

Jackie shook her head, "It's okay."

Eric kissed Jackie's nose, cheeks, and eyelids. Pulling back after each touch of his lips to her skin to see the look of happiness gracing her lovely features.

"Eric, please, make love to me," Jackie whispered, winding her arms around his neck.

Eric complied with her request and began to help her out of her clothes. When they were both properly divested and had worked themselves up into a frenzy, Jackie begged him urgently to take her.

"Now," she moaned, as Eric pressed kisses all down the length of her body. She was clutching at him as he paid close attention to her breasts. "Oooh, now, Eric."

"I love you, Jackie," Eric whispered in her ear as he settled between her legs.

Jackie arched her back and wrapped her slender legs around his waist, "I love you, Eric. I love you."

Eric pushed into her and Jackie squealed in pleasure.

Eric chuckled breathlessly, "Shhh. We don't want any unwelcome visitors in here."

Jackie squeaked and nodded, her eyes drifted shut and she and Eric began to move together. Her brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her as he thrust. Jackie moaned into his mouth and pulled him down until their chests where pressed together. Several minutes later, she could feel that she was on the brink.

"Eric, I'm close," she said with a small moan.

Eric was breathing heavily and he nodded. He reached between them and rubbed slow, deliberate circles over her clit as he continued to thrust.

Jackie yelped and tightened her legs around him. Eric kissed her again to quiet her.

With the added stimulation Jackie was soon falling over the edge, her inner muscles contracting and her legs spasming as she rode out her orgasm. Eric's mouth still pressed to hers as she struggled to quiet the sound of her release.

For his part, Eric was trying to think of every unsexy thing he could to hold himself back. But Jackie's sounds of pleasure, her kisses, and the feeling of her orgasm was getting to be too much for him.

Quickly, he secured Jackie's legs tightly around his waist and without pulling out of her, he sat up and helped a trembling Jackie to straddle him. Swinging his legs off the side of the bed, Jackie realized through her fog what he wanted. Gathering the remainder of her strength, and with Eric's help, she was able to move against him.

She knew he was close when his arms tightened around her. She, too, was feeling the shivers of pleasure again. Clutching at his shoulders, she brought herself down against him and held on as he reached completion. Eric let out the breath he had been holding and was able to move long enough for Jackie to reach the peak a second time.

They remained wrapped around each other for several minutes afterward, their breath evening out and heartbeats steadying. Eric collapsed backward on the bed, taking Jackie with him. He pulled the covers of the rumpled bed over their naked bodies and cuddled Jackie close to him.

Jackie sighed in contentment, "I love you."

"I love you," Eric responded.

And they both drifted off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

_I'm on a roll with the chapters! I'm not real big on writing Kitty and Red so they won't get much dialogue at least until the Christmas chapter. A little more uncertainty and drama here for Jackie and Eric…_

Chapter 24

Eric and Jackie managed to get through the rest of the day without any further incident. They woke from their nap four hours later and spent time visiting with the Forman's. Fez and Laurie had gone home and Hyde was conspicuously absent.

Jackie surprised Kitty with her improved cooking abilities and Red was further mystified by Eric's tales of survival in the African desert.

Back up in the spare bedroom after the Forman's had retired for the night, Eric and Jackie were lying in bed watching a rerun of _Saturday Night Live. _

"I used to hate these shows," Jackie said.

"I remember. You didn't like that you can't really buy the stuff on the advertisements," Eric said with a smile.

"Well, maybe I want some of that stuff!" she said. They both laughed.

"Hey, Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, when we go to Donna's wedding. What do you think is going to happen?"

"Umm, a wedding?"

Jackie smacked him lightly, "Not what I meant."

"Well, then I'm not following, Jackie. What do you mean?"

"I mean, you and Donna never got any closure. So I was just wondering what it's going to be like when you see her again and it's to watch her get married to someone else."

Eric was growing suspicious, somehow he didn't think this was just about his closure with Donna.

"You don't think Donna and I got any closure?" he asked, hoping to get to the bottom of this quickly.

"No, not really. I mean, do you think you did?" she pressed.

"To tell you the truth, Jackie, I haven't really thought about it. What is this about?"

Jackie sighed, "I think I should talk to Steven."

Eric's gut clenched again, "Why?"

Jackie immediately noticed the tightness in Eric's voice and worked quickly to assuage any misunderstanding, "Because, I just have a feeling I need to. Something is wrong with him, Eric, and I just… I need closure."

Eric didn't say anything.

Jackie forced him to look at her, "Don't misunderstand me, Eric. I think that when we see Donna again that you will need to talk to her too. If for no other reason but to get closure-"

"I already told you I haven't even thought about it," he said snappishly.

"That's because you haven't seen her, Eric. I didn't think I needed any closure from Steven, but now that I have seen him I know I do," Jackie said calmly, "I need it for no other reason than I never got any. Eric, do you trust me?"

Eric searched her face for any deception but found none. He did trust her and what she said made sense. He hadn't seen Donna yet. And as he told Jackie, he had not thought about it. Perhaps the reasoning behind that was that if he examined it too closely he would also see that he did indeed need closure.

"Yes, I trust you," he said.

Jackie kissed him.

"You know that I would never do anything to mess up with you, right?" she asked.

Eric nodded, "I know it."

"Good, because I love you," she said.

He smiled, "I love you too."

"I want us to be happy, Eric."

"I want that too."

Jackie snuggled back into his arms and looked back at the television.

Eric did trust Jackie and he believed that she was right. That in order for them to truly go forward that they would both need to face their personal demons. His concern was not for what she might do but for what Hyde might do.

He was certain that Hyde would not go out of his way to cause problems between him and Jackie. But faced with a Jackie seeking closure, Hyde might not want to give it to her and instead fill her head with doubt. Eric knew how much Hyde had loved Jackie and he wasn't certain that those feelings were entirely gone.

He supposed he would just have to trust that if Jackie were faced with this kind of dilemma that she would do what she said she would. She would be returning from her conversation with Hyde to him, he knew she would.

"Jackie?"

"Hmm?"

"What if he doesn't want to talk about it?" Eric asked.

"Then that will be that. I'm not looking to force him to talk to me to get my closure. I just need it in whatever form he gives it to me," Jackie said. Eric was pleased to see that she didn't not hesitate in her answer.

"Why do you think there is something wrong with him?"

"Well, didn't you notice his wife isn't here? And you asked him about her twice. The first time, granted, Fez burst in. But when you asked him again, he changed the subject. He told you all about what's going on with WB but he refused to say anything about her."

Eric thought about it, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything is wrong. Maybe she couldn't make it."

"Stripping conference?" Jackie quipped.

"Good point."

"Besides, he just had a look on his face that always meant something was wrong," she said.

"Even if you're right, how do you know he'll talk to you about it?"

"I don't," Jackie admitted, "But what if something is really wrong and no one ever thought to ask?"

Eric nodded, "True… you'll tell me though, right? If he tells you and something is really wrong?"

"Of course, I will. He's your family, I wouldn't keep that from you."

"When are you going to talk to him?"

Jackie shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe tomorrow."

They watched the show for a while longer before Eric spoke again.

"Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we do that thing again?"

Jackie sat up a little and gave him an innocent look, "What thing?"

Eric arched an eyebrow and gave her a devilish smile.

"Ohhhh," she said, in exaggerated understanding, "That thing."

Jackie picked up the television control and switched the TV off.


	25. Chapter 25

_The traditional J/H shipper will definitely hate me for this chapter. I hate that I had to write this chapter because it's so obvious things could have been different but this is how I thought it should go in a world where you don't always get what you first wanted and when you find you want something different. I love Jackie and Hyde together and I was sorely tempted… but this is not their story, it is Jackie and Eric's story. Things do not necessarily turn out perfectly for Hyde but I'll try not to make him suffer too much (though sometimes I think he deserves it.) Lots of dialogue and angst to spare!_

**Chapter 25:**

December 22nd , 1981

The next day passed in a relatively calm way. Jackie helped Mrs. Forman with Christmas decorations and Eric and Red were actually spending some "quality time" together. This meant drinking beer and admiring Red's new Corvette in the garage.

The only exciting thing that happened was when Fez and Laurie came over for lunch. Fez burst into the house like a cannon once again. He flitted back and forth between helping the women decorate the house and tree and trying to talk to Red and Eric. But Red made him stand in the doorway leading to the garage, asserting that he would not let the foreigner within twenty feet of his car. He also refused to give him any beer, much to Fez's chagrin.

Jackie only saw Hyde twice. Once for breakfast and again for lunch. Both times, he was uncharacteristically quiet and looked like he hadn't slept much.

He came into the kitchen while Kitty was showing Jackie and Laurie how to make fruitcake. Not saying anything, he got a glass of water and left again.

Jackie's eyes followed him out. Now was as good a time as any she guessed.

"Um, Mrs. Forman. I'm not feeling very well. I think I'm going to go lie down for a little while," she lied.

"Oh, do you need anything, honey? An aspirin?" Kitty asked.

"No, no, I just need to lie down. I'll be back in a little while."

Jackie passed Eric and Red who had returned to the living room. She caught Eric's eye and gave him a meaningful look. He nodded back in understanding. She went up the stairs. She had seen Hyde go into another one of the bedrooms up here earlier. Arriving at the door she knocked softly.

"Yeah, come in."

Feeling slightly nervous but resolved, Jackie opened the door. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

Hyde was lying on the bed, his hands behind his head. His eyes were closed.

"What do you want, Jackie?"

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"Recognised your knock," he said. He hadn't moved and he wasn't throwing her out, so she walked further inside the room.

It was dark. The blinds were drawn.

"God, Steven. Would it kill you to turn on a light?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"Is that what you came in here for?"

Jackie stepped carefully through the room and flipped on the lamp on the bedside table, "No."

"Well, what do you want then?"

"To talk to you," she sat in a chair near the bed.

"Oh yeah? Does Forman know you are up here?"

"He knows."

He scoffed, "Really… Fine. Spit it out then."

"Something is wrong with you."

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Both, I guess," she said.

"Even if there was, it is none of your business, Jackie."

"You're right but if there is I think you should at least talk to Eric. He's worried about you."

Hyde shook his head and rubbed his eyes, "He is, is he? Well, that's Forman for you, always worrying about something."

"Like you would even know," Jackie shot back.

"Are you done now?"

"No."

"Well, hurry the hell up. I'm getting tired of listening to your babble."

Jackie took a deep breath, "I need closure."

Hyde scoffed and Jackie could see his eyes had opened underneath his shades.

"Closure for what?"

She scowled at him, "You know what for."

"Are you serious? I married someone else Jackie, how much more closure do you need?"

Jackie couldn't deny that stung a bit.

"I need real closure, Steven. You getting married to a stripper when you were drunk doesn't count as closure."

"Doesn't it, huh? Because I thought that it would be a pretty damn good indicator."

"No, it doesn't. Now stop it, Steven."

"Jackie, I don't owe you anything. It's done and in the past. You said so yourself."

She clenched her jaw, "Alright… fine, I'll accept that. But look, I know that something is up with you-"

"And you care?"

"Yes, I care," Jackie said indignantly, "No matter what you think about me now or then, no matter what kind of horrible monster I am to you… I- I loved you, Steven. And I still care about you."

Hyde let out a dry laugh, "You know what? Save it, Jackie. Don't start with that 'I still care' bullshit. You've never given a damn about anyone but yourself."

Jackie stood up and whispered dangerously, "You know that is not true!"

Hyde sat up and stood to face her, "Do I?"

"Yes," she said, refusing to be intimidated.

Hyde seemed to be sizing her up as they glared at one another, "What is it you need for your closure then? Tell me and then get the hell out."

"I want to know why."

"Why what?"

Jackie sniffled a little, the memories churning below the surface were threatening to pull her back down but she refused to give in to the pain, "Why did you stay married to that skanky stripper after you told me you weren't ready to marry me?"

Hyde chuckled maliciously, "Do you really have to ask?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's obvious, Jackie. It wasn't about being married, it was about you," he said simply.

Jackie was confused for a moment but comprehension dawned on her quickly.

She stiffened with anger, "Oh. Okay… I get it." She backed slowly away from him towards the door.

Hyde watched her closely as she started to leave. Just as she was about to turn the knob she whipped back around. Hyde was surprised to see her eyes were dry. The Jackie he knew would definitely have had the waterworks going by now.

"Thank you, Steven," she said softly.

"For what?" he asked, almost involuntarily, mystified by the woman he thought he could predict so well.

"For telling me what I needed to know," she turned away again and was almost out the door.

"Wait."

She paused in the doorway but didn't turn around.

"That was out of line. I shouldn't have said that," he admitted.

Jackie turned back to face him and shrugged, "You were being honest, it doesn't matter if it's something I don't like."

"But I wasn't. Being honest, I mean," he said, running his hands through his hair, "If you want honesty…"

She crossed her arms, "I do."

"It wasn't you, Jackie. I messed up and instead of fixing it, I took the easy way out… It was just too much- It was so hard, trying to keep things together with us. That's why. Pathetic excuse, but there you have it."

Jackie nodded in understanding, "It's alright and I am sorry I made things difficult for you."

Hyde groaned in frustration, "Didn't you hear me? It wasn't you, Jackie. I just didn't know how to handle it."

She looked confused, "Handle what?"

"What I felt for you… It was… I couldn't... Look, I know I should have tried harder but I just didn't."

She nodded again, "It's okay. Thank you, Steven, really." She turned to go again.

"Sam's pregnant."

Jackie halted again and faced him. She didn't look as surprised as he thought she would.

"Oh? Congratulations," she said tentatively.

Hyde shook his head and sat back down on the bed. When he didn't say anything, Jackie walked back in the room and shut the door. Jackie sat across from him on the chair again.

"When is she due?" Jackie asked, hoping to get him talking again.

"The 31st."

"The 31st of what?"

"This month."

"Oh! Wow. Is she excited?"

Hyde laughed dryly.

"That's a 'no', then?"

"Yeah, pretty much. She told me this isn't what she wanted out of her life. Like a career stripper has big aspirations, right?" he scoffed.

Jackie couldn't help feeling both sorry and vindicated at the same time but kept it to herself, "So… what does she want?"

"A divorce."

"Oh, Steven," Jackie said, taking hold of his hand, "I'm sorry."

Hyde shook his head, "Why should you be sorry, you didn't do this to me. I did this to me."

Jackie didn't comment. "What about the baby?"

"She doesn't want it."

"Adoption?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" she asked.

"I mean, it's still my kid, you know? I just don't know if…"

"If you're ready to be a dad?" Jackie finished.

Hyde nodded, "A single dad, really. There was a time when I thought I'd have kids and all."

She knew where this might be heading and so made a noncommittal comment, "Yeah."

Hyde looked up, "Yeah."

Jackie didn't say anything.

"It should have been you, Jackie," Hyde said.

"Should have been me?"

"The mother of my children."

Unnerved, Jackie pulled her hand away from where it had been grasping Hyde's in support of his situation. It hurt to hear these things. Not because she still felt any hope or want for them but because she once had. She once wanted so badly to hear this from him and now it was too late and she didn't want that from him anymore.

"Sorry," Hyde said quietly.

Jackie shook her head, "It's okay."

Hyde sighed, "Do you love him, Jackie?"

She didn't hesitate, "Yes."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Good. You deserve it."

"So do you, Steven."

He smiled and hook his head, "Always thinking the best of me, huh?"

"Well, not always," Jackie admitted, "but yes. You're a good person, Steven."

"And what if I let Sam give the baby up for adoption? Does that make me a good person? Always skipping out on the on the people who should matter the most to me. Makes me an awful lot like Bud and Edna, huh?" Hyde was looking more and more distressed.

Jackie moved and sat next to him on the bed.

"Not if you don't want to be. Steven, listen to me. You are a good person. You care about the people close to you very much. I know that you usually try to do the right thing. Everyone makes mistakes. That's just how it works. The thing is you have to learn from them. That is what makes you different from Bud and Edna, you learn from your mistakes. Whatever you decide I want you to know that I think you will make a great father. I always thought so," she finished softly.

Hyde looked at Jackie, he took a deep breath, "I really loved you."

Jackie swallowed and nodded, "I know."

"How could you know?" he asked sadly, "I never told you. I couldn't even do that."

"I may have said differently then, but you didn't have to say it, Steven. I knew."

Jackie hugged him and, cautiously, Hyde returned the embrace.

"I'm really sorry, Jackie."

"Don't, it's okay."

Hyde pulled back and looked at her again, "I wish…" he stopped, "Do you ever-?" He didn't seem able to finish his thought but it didn't matter because Jackie knew what he meant.

"Yes. But we can't go back," she said honestly.

Hyde was silent for a moment, "I know. I'm glad you're happy, Jackie. Forman will take good care of you."

Jackie smiled and stood up.

"We all need someone to take care of us," she said meaningfully as she walked to the door for a second time.

Hyde nodded in understanding, "Yeah. Hey… thanks, Jackie."

"You're welcome, Steven."

With that she closed the door behind her, leaving Hyde to ponder her last words.


	26. Chapter 26

_Skipping ahead to Christmas Day here!_

Chapter 26

December 25th, 1981

"Pssst."

Eric grumbled.

"Pssst. Eric, wake up."

He groaned and batted at something that was tickling his face.

"Eric!" came a severe whisper, "Wake up or no Christmas sex for you!"

"I'm up!" Eric yelped, sitting up straight. He squinted in the dark, "Jackie. What time is it? It's still dark."

"I know. It's five o' clock. I can't sleep."

"Excited for Santa Claus?" Eric asked, pulling Jackie to him and settling back down against the pillows.

Jackie laughed, "You could say that. I'm always excited for Christmas."

"All those shiny presents to be opened."

"Is that a hint?" Jackie asked excitedly.

"Maybe."

"Ooooh, now I'm really excited!"

"I thought you would be."

"Don't you still get excited about Christmas morning?" Jackie asked

"Hmmm, not like I used too when I was a kid, but yeah, it still holds a certain amount of delight."

"Yeah, kids and Christmas just go hand in hand, don't they? …Do you think about kids?"

"Kids?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, kids," Jackie said.

Eric was beginning to feel a little apprehensive, "Uh, in what sense?"

"In a personal sense, Eric."

"You mean, do I ever think about having kids?" he clarified, his apprehension growing.

"Yes."

Eric could not see Jackie's face but he could hear the hopefulness and longing in her voice.

"I- well, I guess I hadn't really thought about it."

"And now that I have you thinking about it?"

Eric was speechless. Yes, he'd thought about kids. But when he did he had been with Donna. When he and Jackie began this relationship he knew it would likely be a subject brought up at some point just not so soon or so unexpectedly.

"Jackie, are you asking because of your conversation with Hyde?"

Jackie had related the entire conversation she had had with Hyde to Eric right after it happened.

She was quiet.

"Jackie?"

Silence still.

Looking down, Eric was surprised to discover that Jackie had fallen back asleep.

_Great, now I can't sleep, _he thought.

Eric held the peacefully sleeping Jackie, his mind now trained on what she had said. There was really no doubt, he did want to have kids with Jackie. Before they left Chicago he had a plan for her for Christmas Day but after all the emotional upheaval this trip seemed to cause for them he changed his pan and had planned on waiting until they got back. But now…

Careful not to disturb her, Eric climbed out of bed and walked quietly to the closet where he had stowed his suitcase. As quietly as he could he pulled it out. The case was empty but Eric pulled at the lining to reveal a small false bottom area. He used to use it to stash an 'film' that required hiding when they had all been in high school but now it held a small, black velvet box.

He looked back over his shoulder to make sure Jackie was still asleep. He flipped open the lid to reveal a beautiful, clear, emerald cut diamond in an antique-look platinum band. He had bought it the night before they left.

He initially had a hard time shaking her off when they were at Macys shopping for her clothes and Christmas presents to bring on the trip, but he had feigned needing a restroom break while she was browsing through raincoats. Knowing he had only minutes before he was discovered, Eric had raced to the jewelry counter.

He got the idea of proposing to Jackie on Christmas earlier that week. Any one who did not know anything about either Eric or Jackie would think that this was all rather sudden but Eric wasn't worried. Neither of them had yet confessed their love for each other but he felt it was only a matter of time and he had no doubt that he wanted her to be his wife. He also decided she would like the romanticism of a holiday proposal.

When he saw the ring, he knew it was the one. It was unique from any other engagement ring he had ever seen and he had no trouble imagining it on Jackie's finger.

So, now on Christmas Day, after the conversation they just had he knew his plan could not wait. The time was right.

He climbed back into bed with Jackie, bringing the black, velvet box with him.

"Jackie," he whispered, "Jackie, wake up."

She stirred a little.

"Jackie, Santa left something for you."

"Hmmm?"

"It's shiny."

Jackie's eyes popped open, "What?"

Eric smiled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. He took a second to admire her. She was beautiful there was no doubt about it, even when she was sleep tousled. Especially when she was sleep tousled in Eric's opinion. She wore no make up and still her face was perfect, smooth, porcelain skin. Her brunette waves fell softly around her face. Of course, her eyes were his favourite, slightly unfocused with sleep but bright and beautiful.

"Did you say 'shiny'?" she asked with a grin.

Eric nodded and chuckled, "I did."

Jackie's eyes fell on the black box in Eric's hand, he watched with delight as her eyes widened slightly and she looked up at him.

"Go on," he said, "Open it."

Jackie reached out a slightly trembling hand and took the box from him. It seemed like time stretched on forever for Jackie as she opened the box. Her heart was beating fast and she was faintly aware that she was holding her breath.

With the lid pulled back and the contents of the box revealed to her, Jackie gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Her eyes wide as ever.

She gazed at he beautiful ring, a ring she had dreamed about since she was a little girl. It winked back at her in the dim light of the room and Jackie felt tears spring to her eyes. She felt Eric's hands clasp hers. She looked up at him, teary eyed but with a broad smile on her face.

"Jackie. You and I both have always known what we wanted. We just never knew that we would find that in each other… until now. From that first week back with you, I knew, I knew that I wanted you to be my wife."

Tears fell from Jackie's eyes and she took a shuddering breath.

"I knew it too, Eric," she whispered.

He smiled and felt his heart rate increase, "So, what I am asking now is will you, Jackie? Will you marry me?"

Jackie let out a giggle through her tears and threw her arms around Eric.

"Yes! Yes, Eric! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Eric caught her lips with his and put all the love and emotion he had for her into it and she responded in kind.

"I love you, Jackie, so much."

Jackie held onto him tightly, "I love you too, with all of my heart," she emphasized 'all' and nothing could make Eric happier.

"May I?" Eric asked, gesturing to the ring.

Jackie nodded and handed the box back to him. Eric took the ring out and took Jackie's left hand. She was trembling still as he placed it on her outstretched finger. It was a perfect fit.

"Oh, Eric, it's so beautiful," she whispered.

"Just like you."

Jackie smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Thank you, Eric," she said, "This is so romantic. I could not have imagined anything more perfect."

He buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair, "I'm going to make you so happy, Jackie. I promise."

Jackie pulled back and looked him straight in the eye, "You already did." She kissed him again and the pair fell back against the pillows to celebrate their engagement.


	27. Chapter 27

_Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last five chapters! I am so glad you all are enjoying it!_

_XOXO _

_BloodyLyra_

Chapter 27

Kitty Forman smothered her son. There was no question. It's just what she did.

So when Eric and Jackie had appeared downstairs for Christmas breakfast, Kitty was exceptionally quick to notice the diamond ring sparkling off Jackie's left ring finger.

"My baby! Red, she's stealing my baby!" Kitty cried hysterically, as she clung to Eric, pointing at Jackie over his shoulder.

Red once again had to pry Kitty away from their son.

"Kitty. Calm down. Jackie isn't stealing him, and even if she was she could have him. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, kiddo," Red said with a small smirk and wink at Jackie.

"Uh… thanks?" Eric said.

Jackie went to Kitty and gave her a hug, "I promise to take real good care of him, Mrs. Forman."

Kitty looked at Jackie with teary eyes but also a smile, "Oh, honey, I know you will. You can cook now! That's a good start."

Jackie smiled again and nodded, "Exactly."

"There now, Kitty. Eric will be just fine. Hell, he'll be better than fine, Jackie is just the kind of girl to keep him in line," Red said with a decisive nod.

Kitty sniffled, "Well, well… oh, this is such good news! Congratulations, sweetie!" She stood on tiptoes and gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mom."

"What's good news?" asked Hyde as he came into the kitchen.

Everyone hesitated for a fraction of a second. Except for Jackie.

She held out her left hand, "Eric proposed!" She had a giddy smile on her face.

Hyde looked down at the ring and then back up to Jackie's face. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

Hyde's smile was somewhat pained but genuine, "That's great, Jackie. Congratulations." He turned to the man he knew as his brother and clapped a hand on his back, "You take good care of her, Forman, she deserves it." He looked back at Jackie who offered a smile.

Eric and Hyde regarded each other for several seconds and understanding passed between them.

"Always," Eric said.

Kitty let out another sob and embraced both of her boys at once, knocking their heads together.

"Mo-om!" they both said. Jackie and Red watched with amused smiles on their faces.

The moment was interrupted once again by the arrival of Fez and Laurie, Fez was wearing a Santa hat and carrying a tottering pile of gifts. Laurie had a pie balanced in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

"Merry Christmas! What's for breakfast?" Fez asked loudly, "Jackie! What's that!" He pointed to her left hand.

Jackie smiled, "It's my engagement ring, Fez."

"You agreed to marry… that?" Laurie said, wrinkling her nose at her brother.

Eric put his hand over his heart, "Aww, Merry Christmas to you, too, sis."

"Oh, Jackie!" Fez said, getting teary eyed, "It's so beautiful! I cannot believe it, you and Eric are getting married!"

"I'll tell you what I can't believe, I can't believe you tricked my baby girl into marrying you twice, you sneaky-"

"Red!" Kitty snapped.

Fez hugged Jackie and then Eric, "I am so happy I could cry!"

"Do it and you're out on your ass, Squanto," Red said with a scowl.

Fez shuddered, "Yes, Mr. Red."

He and Laurie took seats at the table.

The seven family members sat down to a special pancake breakfast prepared by both Kitty and Jackie.

"Now all we have to do is teach you how to sew. Oh! Which reminds me, laundry, Jackie, do you know how to do laundry?" Kitty was saying all of this very fast.

"I send my laundry out, Mrs. Forman," Jackie said.

"Oh. Well, that's alright, I suppose. But you should think about knowing how to do it yourself, dear. Children dirty so many clothes, it'll be hard to keep up with a dry cleaning bill."

Eric choked on his milk causing both Hyde and Fez to thump him on the back.

Jackie was nonplussed, "Children?" she had a amused smirk on her face.

"Yes, honey. I mean, you and Eric are going to have some, right? I want grandchildren!" Kitty said.

"For God sake's, Kitty. They just got engaged and you're already talking about children? Let them alone for awhile," Red said.

Kitty turned to Red with her hands on her hips, "My baby boy is getting married and leaving me forever, Red Forman. I need to know that I will at least have my grandchildren to come and visit me when I am old and stuck with only you and your sourpuss!"

Red frowned at her.

Jackie narrowed her eyes in Hyde's direction. She guessed that he had not told Mrs. Forman about Sam being pregnant. She'd keep his secret just in case.

"And what about you two?" Kitty said, rounding on Fez and Laurie, "Married almost two years and no babies! Where are my grandchildren?!"

"Actually, Mom," Laurie said with a smile, "We wanted to talk to you about that…"

"Oh God, no!" Red reacted immediately, undoubtful about what was about to be said, "Isn't bad enough that you actually married Ali Baba-"

"Shut up, Red!" Kitty said, staring at her daughter with wide eyes, "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Fez nodded in confirmation, "Yes, my lemon drop is going to have my baby!"

Red groaned but stopped when Kitty shot him a glare.

"Yaay! A baby and a wedding! This is the happiest Christmas ever" Kitty said jumping up and down.

After another round of congratulations to the soon-to-be parents (rather reluctantly on Red's part) everyone gathered in the living room to open presents.

Jackie had gotten Eric tickets for both of them to go and see Styx in Chicago in January and he had gotten her a black leather briefcase she had been wanting for work and a silver heart-shaped locket with a tiny pave diamond unicorn on the front.

Eric watched his fiancée, smiling at her delight in the holiday proceedings. He let himself imagine how it would be to spend every holiday with her for the rest of their lives. He imagined their children on Christmas morning tearing through the wrapping paper, giggling with delight while he and Jackie watched them.

While everyone marveled over their gifts and said their thank yous, Jackie caught Eric's eye. She smiled at him and he pulled her closer to him on the sofa.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she said back, bestowing a sweet kiss on him.

"So I was thinking, after we get back from Point Place we should start looking for a house," Eric said quietly.

Jackie's eyes went wide, "A house? Are you serious?"

Eric nodded.

"Oh, Eric!" she whispered and hugged him tightly giving him another lingering kiss.

The rest of the morning and afternoon were spent playing Trivial Pursuit and Monopoly in between Kitty, Jackie, and Laurie's preparations for the traditional Christmas dinner. In the kitchen Kitty shot a barge of questions at both Jackie and Laurie regarding the wedding and the baby. Jackie and Laurie took it in stride and answered all Kitty's questions knowing the consequences if they didn't.

During a break in game playing Hyde had approached Eric.

"I'm really happy for you, Forman," he said.

"Thanks, Hyde." He wondered where this was headed.

Hyde paused. "So, I'm guessing Jackie told you about the conversation we had?"

Eric nodded.

"Yeah, I figured. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I wouldn't ever try to come between you guys. I just want her to be happy, you know?"

"I know. She will be, I won't let her be anything but."

"Good, cause if you make her unhappy you know I'll kick your ass, right?" Hyde said.

Eric smiled, "You got it."

Hyde shifted uneasily, "She told you about Sam?"

Eric nodded again, "Yeah, um- do you know what you're going to do?"

Hyde sighed and looked at Eric, his expression serious, "The right thing for once."

Later that night, Eric was laying in bed watching MASH. Jackie was in the bathroom connected to their room.

"I saw Steven talking to you earlier," she said from behind the half closed door, "What'd he say?"

"That he'd kick my ass if I made you unhappy," he responded.

Jackie laughed, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

The light went off in the bathroom and Jackie opened the door. Eric turned towards her and dropped the remote in his hand. Her long, dark hair was tousled and she was dressed in a red lace nightie and matching sheer stockings held up by a garter belt, she had black boots on her feet.

"Well, we won't have to be worried about that. You could never make me unhappy," she said as she approached him slowly.

Eric gulped, "Y-yeah?"

"Just like I could never make you unhappy, right?" she asked with an innocent look on her face.

Eric nodded vigorously, "Never."

Jackie crawled towards him on the bed, "I know it. Now are you ready for the rest of your Christmas present?"


	28. Chapter 28

_Okay, so this chapter deals with Eric and Donna's confrontation. I had a harder time with it than Jackie and Hyde's mostly because their relationship was always less complex to me. I hope I did alright though!_

Chapter 28

Three days later Jackie and Eric were back in Chicago, but not for long. They were packing up once again before heading to Point Place for Donna's wedding. They would be leaving on the 31st , the day before the wedding. Today, Donna would be driving down to go with Jackie, Brooke, and Betsy to get fitted for their dresses.

Jackie had gone out to get her hair and nails done so Eric was currently putting freshly laundered clothes back into his suitcase. He'd be glad when all the traveling was over so that he could spend some quality time with his fiancée before winter break was over and they both had to go back to work. The trip to Florida hadn't been bad. What he had be most surprised at were his dad's parting words.

"I'm real proud of you, son. You've managed to become the man I always hoped you would be," he glanced at Jackie who was saying good-bye to a teary-eyed Mrs. Forman. "You've become _more _than I ever hoped for, Eric."

Eric smiled at the memory. Who knew that once he stopped trying to please his father that he would actually do it?

So getting ready to leave Chicago again, Eric hoped the trip to Point Place wouldn't cause anymore emotional upheaval for him or Jackie.

He'd thought about what it was going to be like to be faced with Donna after Jackie had had her talk with Hyde. He imagined he would have to do the same with Donna at some point.

There was a knock on the door.

Thinking it was either Kelso or Brooke, Eric walked out of the bedroom and opened the front door without looking through the peep hole first.

Donna stood on the other side, the look of surprise on her face said she hadn't been expecting him.

"Hello, Eric," she said.

"Donna." he said, "Uh, come in." He pulled the door open and let her pass. "Jackie, isn't here. She's getting her hair done but she should be back," he looked at his watch, "Well, now, actually."

Donna nodded, "Oh, okay. Do you mind if I wait for her?"

He shook his head, "No, not at all. Do you want to sit down?"

She nodded and they both took a seat in the small living room. He on the couch and she on the armchair.

They sat in silence for several minutes.

"So," Eric said, "how are things going with you?"

"Good," Donna said a little too perkily, "I'm still at the radio station for now. Have my own morning show. Randy works for Hyde. We're moving to Madison after the wedding. I'm finally going to college," she smiled, "How about you?"

"Real good. I've got a teaching job at the university here."

"That's what Jackie said," Donna nodded, "How do you like it?"

"It's great, I'm really happy with it."

"That's good."

They were silent again. Eric felt incredibly awkward. But he also felt that this was good. Seeing his ex for the first time in nearly three years did not effect him. There had been no heart stopping moment, no feelings of longing or regret. Just awkwardness at having nothing to say to her.

"You know, I, uh- I'm happy for you and Jackie," Donna said finally.

Eric nodded, "Thanks."

"Are you guys serious?"

"Donna, we don't have to talk about this."

"I want to," she said quietly, "I've been waiting a long time to say this."

Eric nodded at her to continue.

"After you left and then when you broke up with me… I just, I didn't know what to do. I was lost. It took a long time, too long really, for me to realise that maybe that wasn't a good thing. I shouldn't have been at a loss for what to do next. I mean you weren't right?"

"I never mean to hurt you, Donna," Eric said, sincerely.

She nodded, "I know but you and I had always been so inextricably linked that when we were together we never did anything. I mean, we never got motivated, you know? We didn't go to college, we didn't do anything."

Eric blinked, unsure of what to say.

"So when you left , I realised the that in order to be motivated to do something we had to be apart. You leaving proved that. You got motivated without me. Does that make sense?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"Yeah, it does," he conceded.

"So, now I see that you did me a favour," she said with a shrug that looked forced.

"Donna," Eric said, feeling a little angry "It's not even that. Look, I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry but don't trivialise what we had. It was never a means to an end for me. I wasn't trying to 'do you a favour' by leaving. I loved you."

Donna looked ashamed, "You're right. I'm sorry. I guess it's just left over bitterness, that's all."

"I was just trying to do what was best for both of us. Like you said, we both needed to get motivated. Maybe it was supposed to happen the way it did in order for that to happen."

She nodded silently.

"We were there for each other when we needed to be, you know? I look back on it and I don't feel like it was all for nothing," Eric said.

"Me neither," she said softly, looking at her hands.

"It was right at the time and when it was time to move on, we did."

"Yeah… so are you going to answer my question?"

"What question?"

"Are you and Jackie serious?"

"I proposed to her, Donna."

Donna look taken aback for a moment, "Wow. Really? When?"

"Two days ago," he said with a smile, remembering Jackie's reaction.

"On Christmas? I bet she loved that."

Eric nodded, "She did."

"Well, congratulations, Eric."

"Thanks, Donna."

"As long as she makes you happy, that's all that matters."

"She does."

"She told me that she loved you… last time I was here."

This time Eric looked surprised, "She did, did she?"

Donna nodded, "I got the feeling she hadn't told you yet at the time but I assume that's no longer the case?"

"No. I love her too."

Donna smiled at him, "I'm glad, Eric."

Just then the front door opened and Jackie, with freshly cut and washed hair, walked in.

"Sorry, baby! I stopped at the office real quick- Oh! Hi, Donna," she said with a smile.

Donna stood up, "Hey Jackie, how are you?"

"Good, good. Are you ready to go shopping?" she asked as she crossed the room to stand next to Eric, who put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, absolutely."

Jackie smiled, "Great!"

"And congratulations, Jackie. I'm happy for you both," Donna said, her gaze falling on Jackie's ring.

"Thanks," she smiled again and turned to Eric, "Okay, will you pick up my dry cleaning, please?"

Eric nodded, "No problem."

She beamed at him, "Meet me for dinner at Brooke and Michael's at six?"

"Sure. You two be careful," he said, giving Jackie a kiss.

"We will," Jackie said as she and Donna headed for the door.

"Bye. See you soon, Donna," Eric said.

Donna nodded, "Bye, Eric."

They left and Eric was alone in the apartment once again. The conversation had gone relatively well and he felt even better than he had before. Speaking with Donna had been the final obstacle and now he and Jackie could fully embrace their life together.

His life with Jackie… soon-to-be his wife.

_Love it? Hate it? Please love it! Anyway, we are almost to the end of this story so I want to know what you all think. Thanks for reading!_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

December 31st, 1981

"Welcome to Point Place, Wisconsin!" Michael read from the sign as he steered the van he had rented for the journey back to their hometown.

"Thanks for the update, Kelso," Eric said from the back of the van where he and Jackie had spent the ride.

"Finally!" Jackie said, "I don't know how much more of your singing I could take, Michael."

"The girls love when he sings to them," Brooke said from the passenger seat, looking over her shoulder at her daughters, who were tucked into their car seats in the first bench seat, "Right, Betsy Pie?"

Betsy giggled, "Daddy sing!"

Jackie groaned and covered her ears as Kelso broke into another chorus of "Puff the Magic Dragon".

Eric put an arm around her, "It's okay, baby. Ten more minutes and we'll go get settled in our hotel room." He raised his eyebrows at her, "Then we'll have some noises I know you love."

Jackie couldn't help but smile, "Naughty."

Brooke looked back at them, "Nuh-uh, you two. We only have time to check into our rooms and get ready for the rehearsal."

Eric groaned this time, "Do we have to go to the rehearsal, I mean really, how hard is it to remember how to walk down the aisle and stand at the front?"

"Eric," Jackie said, "Wedding rehearsals are essential. It's your last chance to identify any issues that need to be taken care of. Please remember that for when we get married. Do you want anyone ruining our day by tripping in the aisle because they didn't practice?"

Eric laughed but when she gave him a stern look he stopped.

"No, of course not, sweetheart," he said, "I want it to be perfect."

Jackie smiled and nodded, "And it will be… or else."

Eric smiled, "It will."

"Have you guys decided on a date yet?" Brooke asked.

"Sometime in April," Jackie said matter-of-factly. She pulled a small notebook out of her purse, it was pink and decorated with purple butterflies surrounding the title "My Wedding Planner". "I'm waiting to see if we can book the Harmony Room at the Hilton for the reception."

"Ooh, fancy," Brooke said.

Jackie nodded, "Well, when I called my dad in- well, you know where, I told him that Eric and I were getting married he said he had a trust fund in the bank for me that didn't get seized like everything else. So I'm using part of it to create my dream wedding!"

"Yeah and he barely objected to her marrying me!" Eric said sardonically.

"Oh, please. No matter what he said, he couldn't convince me otherwise," Jackie said.

"Aww, thanks, baby," Eric said kissing her.

"Yeah, don't take it personally, Eric," said Kelso, "I think that guy objected to anyone who even looked at his daughter."

Jackie nodded in agreement, "Though with some more than others he had reason to." Giving Kelso a pointed look in the mirror.

Kelso shrugged, "It's alright. Brooke doesn't object to me, right, sweetie?"

She laughed, "Not at all. And my dad loves you, so it all worked out for the best."

"Exactly," said Jackie.

"So you said you are using part of the money for your wedding," Brooke said, "what are you using the rest for?"

Jackie and Eric exchanged a look.

"Well, we decided that we want to buy a house," Eric said.

"That's great!" said Brooke, "Have you looked around yet?"

Jackie shook her head, "We haven't had time, but I doubt we'll do much looking around."

"Why?" Brooke asked, confused.

"Because I already know which house I want. You know which one I want, too," Jackie reminded her.

"Oh! You mean the ranch-style house, don't you? Brooke asked, "The one with the pond and all those trees around it."

Jackie nodded, "That's the one. It's been on the market the whole time I've been in Chicago. It's been waiting for me, I know it."

Everyone laughed.

"Well, that's good. It's not too far away, so we'll still see you guys right?" Brooke asked.

"Of course, you will! Just as much as you do now. Eric's going to buy us a car," she smiled at her fiancée. "Besides I will need you more than ever these next couple of months, Brooke."

"For what?"

"Well, the maid of honor should help with all the wedding planning. You'll be my maid of honor right?"

"Of course, Jackie!" Brooke said with a smile. "You're not going to ask Donna to be your maid of honor?"

Jackie frowned a little, "While I'm flattered she asked me to be hers, she hasn't been there for me the last three years. And you have, Brooke. You're my best friend!"

"You're my best friend too, Jackie," Brooke said.

"Okay, okay. Enough, giggling, ladies," Kelso said, "We're here!"

The rehearsal at the church had gone well. Randy's best man turned out to be his brother, Jackie was relieved. Seemed Donna and Hyde both forgot to mention he was in the wedding party, but he ended up paired with Brooke. While she had made her peace with Hyde, she still wished to avoid any unnecessary situations, especially ones that might continue to bring up past pain.

Jackie did notice Hyde appeared to be much less sulky, in fact, she'd go as far to say he looked happy, than he had when she had seen him at the Forman's. She noted that today was supposed to have been Sam's due date, she wondered if maybe that had something to do with it.

Eric was sitting in the first pew on Donna's side with Laurie, his parents, and Bob. Kelso and Fez were asked to be ushers and so stood at the back of the church. Jackie caught Eric's eye and mouthed "I love you." He smiled and returned the gesture. Soon it would be her, standing up in front of everyone in a wedding dress reciting her vows to the man she loved.

After a raucous rehearsal dinner/New Year's party at the hotel restaurant, during which Kelso had unwittingly knocked over a flambé, sending a near by table up in flames, Jackie and Eric stumbled through the door to their hotel room, locked in a passionate embrace.

Everyone had been toasting the couple and ringing in the New Year. Jackie and Eric had consumed a fair share of wine at dinner and when being yelled at by Red to "get a damn room", after their rather explicit midnight kiss, they had made their exit and walked the short distance from the restaurant to their room.

"Mmm, Jackie," Eric slurred slightly, as they kissed in the doorway.

Jackie giggled and hiccupped, "Bed, now."

They managed to get the rest of the way into the room, Eric slammed the door behind them.

Jackie screeched when Eric picked her up and carried to the bed, swaying a little but making it without dropping her.

They fell onto the bed, kissing and pulling clothes off.

"You're so beautiful, how can you want to marry me?"

"Because I love you, silly."

Eric nodded, "That's a good reason."

Jackie laughed and kissed him.

The next morning dawned too soon for both Jackie and Eric. They spent most the night making love despite knowing they'd have to be up early.

At seven am Jackie reluctantly wiggled out of Eric's embrace. Donna would be getting ready in one of the rooms in the hotel, she had to be in the room by eight to have her hair and make up done by the stylist Donna hired.

She stepped into the shower, letting the warm water wake her up and sooth her slight hangover

The curtain was pulled back and Eric got in with her, kissing her shoulder.

"Mmm, good morning," Jackie said.

"Yes, it is," Eric said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against him.

Jackie gasped, "Eric, I have to be in Donna's room in thirty minutes."

He kissed her neck, just below her ear and she shivered.

"What the hell, we have time," Jackie said, spinning around in his arms and putting hers around his neck.

She opened her mouth under his and allowed herself to be backed up against the wall of the shower. Steam rose up all around them, heightening Jackie's awareness of Eric's body pressed against hers.

He smoothed one hand down her back and stopped behind her thigh, encouraging her to wrap her legs around him. She obliged immediately. Eric caught both of her legs in his hands as he continued to kiss her, leveraging her against the wall.

Jackie was shaking with anticipation. The water, making their bodies slippery and warm, kicked her desire up several notches. She tightened her legs on Eric, indicating that she was ready.

Keeping one arm around her bottom, Eric used the other to guide himself into her. He exhaled forcefully and dropped his head into the crook of her shoulder. Jackie shuddered and whimpered, digging her nails into Eric's back a little.

Their coupling was slow and deliberate. Both reveling in the sensation of the other. The water and steam a warm cocoon around them and their world. Jackie moaned and Eric picked up the pace a little, sensing her need to find release.

"I love you," he whispered against her throat as he attacked it with kisses.

She took a shaky breath as waves of pleasure washed over her. Her orgasm triggering his and both of them falling over the edge together.

Eric held Jackie against the wall of the shower for a few more minutes before she was steady enough to stand on her own.

She looked up at him and pulled his face to hers for a kiss.

"I love you too."


	30. Chapter 30

_So the actually wedding ceremony isn't essential to the story line so it isn't included. This is the reception and the final chapter of Come Sail Away. I planned to end it the way I did since the beginning, now I just don't know if it deserves an epilogue or how far in the future it should be. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_XOXO_

_BloodyLyra_

Chapter 30

"Hey, foxy lady," Eric greeted Jackie when she dropped into the chair next to him.

"Oh my gosh, I never thought I would say this but I though they'd never finish taking pictures!" Jackie said shaking her head. "For our wedding we are not staying up all night the night before having sex."

"We'll see about that," Eric smiled, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, baby. More beautiful than Donna?" she whispered the last part.

Eric nodded, "Absolutely."

"I know it's her wedding day, but I still have to be prettier."

He laughed, "I know. And you are."

Jackie was wearing a long, sleeveless gold dress. Her dark hair was caught up with baby breath, curls pulled artfully down around her face. Her eye make up matched the dress perfectly and brought out her eyes. Eric leaned close to her, giving in to the urge to kiss her pink lips.

"I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress," he said.

She smiled, "Me neither, I'll be so hot!"

"You're always so hot."

She rewarded him with another kiss.

The couple were talking and taking in the action around them when Hyde joined them.

"Hey," he said sitting down across from them.

"Hey, Hyde, what's up?" Eric asked, resting his arm on the back of Jackie's chair.

"Well, I wanted to let you guys know that Sam had the baby," he said, he looked both excited and nervous as he said this.

"When?" Jackie asked.

"She was early. On the 28th."

"She?" Eric and Jackie both asked.

Hyde nodded, "Holly Katherine Hyde."

"Steven," Jackie said, unable to keep the surprise and excitement out of her voice, "Does that mean-? Did you decide to keep her?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Sam skipped town as soon as they released her, didn't even stick around to see if she could bond with her."

"Oh, man. I'm sorry, Hyde," Eric said and Jackie nodded sympathetically.

"Nah, don't be. They handed her to me right after she was born and I- well, I knew I couldn't let her go."

Tears sprang to Jackie's eyes, "That is so beautiful!" Eric put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, well…" Hyde said, a little uncomfortably, "W.B. is bringing her. I thought I'd surprise everyone. What a great burn to get one up on Fez and Laurie." He grinned.

"Damn, this is officially going to make you the favourite," Eric said.

Hyde shrugged, "As if there was any doubt."

"I'm so happy for you, Steven! This is just such good news," Jackie said.

"Thanks. Really, I owe it to you, Jackie," he acknowledged, "So thank you," he looked towards the entrance of the reception hall where W.B. had just appeared, cradling a pink bundle and a diaper bag, "Oh, there's W.B. I'll bring her over in a minute. I have to run interference before Mom finds out- dammit, too late."

Kitty had run up to W.B. and was speaking rapidly with him. She looked shocked but pleased as W.B. answered her. She spun around to face the room.

"STEVEN!" she screeched across the dance floor.

"That's my cue," he said, leaving Eric and Jackie to themselves.

Jackie turned to Eric, "I'm glad he decided to keep the baby."

Eric nodded, "Me too. He'll be a good dad, a little scary, but good."

"Yeah," she said, "So… want to dance?"

Eric stood up and offered his arm to her, "M'lady."

They made it to the dance floor just as the music changed. The piano intro of "Come Sail Away" began to play over the speakers.

"Ah, just the song I wanted to dance to," Eric said, pulling Jackie flush against him.

"Eric! This should be our wedding song! The first song we dance to as husband and wife," Jackie said excitedly.

He nodded, "Agreed."

_I'm sailing away_

_Set an open course for the virgin sea_

_I've got to be free_

_Free to face the life that's ahead of me_

_On board I'm the captain_

_So climb aboard_

_We'll search for tomorrow on every shore_

_And I'll try, whoa lord, I'll try _

_to carry on_

Jackie put her head on Eric's shoulder, "Funny, how things work out, huh?"

"Yeah, funny, but good funny."

"Very good funny."

_I look to the sea_

_Reflections in the waves spark my memories_

_Some happy some sad_

_I think of childhood friends and the dreams we had_

_We lived happily forever so the story goes_

_But somehow we missed out on the pot of gold_

_But we'll try best that we can _

_to carry on_

"Do you think we'll always be this happy?" Jackie asked.

Eric pulled back a little to look into her eyes, "Do you want to be this happy?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, we will."

She smiled.

Jackie saw Brooke and Kelso also dancing, they looked so happy and so in love. Jackie felt such gratitude for the two of them. They had seen her through the worst of times and she doubted she would ever be able to thank them enough.

Her eyes wandered over to the front table where Donna sat with her new husband. She knew in her heart that she would always feel friendship for the red-head she had grown up with. While it couldn't be as it was, Jackie wouldn't exchange the experiences they had together.

Eric also considered Donna. There was no doubt she was his first love and what they shared together was real. But in the long run it had lead him to something even bigger. His relationship with her had lead him to the right person, the one who had been there all along.

They both watched Hyde being hugged and kissed by Kitty. He was now holding the small pink bundle, a tiny fist was waving in the air. He had a look of happiness on his face that neither had seen before and it made them both grateful that even though Hyde had a history of messing things up for himself, that he was given this chance at something that would be lifelong and enduring.

_A gathering of angels_

_Appeared above my head_

_They sang to me this song of hope_

_And this is what they said_

_They said _

_Come sail away, come sail away_

_Come sail away with me, lads_

_Come sail away, come sail away_

_Come sail away with me_

_Come sail away, come sail away_

_Come sail away with me, babe_

_Come sail away, come sail away_

_Come sail away with me_

"Look, I think Laurie knows," Jackie pointing towards the back of the room.

Laurie was sulking and Fez was attempting placate her with a piece of cake. When she continued to sulk, Fez shrugged and stuffed the whole piece into his own mouth.

"Guess she thought having the first grandchild would secure her the favourite spot," Eric said with a laugh.

"I guess that puts us in last place, huh?" Jackie asked.

Eric shrugged and looked down at her, "Eh, it's okay. Cause you and anyone else that comes along with always be first in my book."

Jackie smiled, "You always say the sweetest things."

"I know, pretty good, huh?" he smirked.

"Yeah, just keep it up and maybe you'll be able to get through life without facing my wrath, which translates into "not being cut off'" she said.

Eric chuckled nervously, "You're joking, right?"

Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"Please tell me you are joking."

She kissed him, "Well, you have quite awhile to figure it out don't you?"

"Bring it on, baby."

Jackie laughed and they kissed, swaying to the music very much in love and neither knowing for the moment that because of their late night the night before that in nine short months they would be joining the favourites list.

_I thought that they were angels_

_But to my surprise_

_They climbed aboard their starship_

_And headed for the skies_

_Singing_

_Come sail away, come sail away_

_Come sail away with me, lads_

_Come sail away, come sail away_

_Come sail away with me_

_Come sail away, come sail away_

_Come sail away with me_

_Come sail away, come sail away_

_Come sail away with me_

_Come sail way, come sail away_

_Come sail away with me_

_Come sail away, come sail away_

_Come sail away with me_

THE END!

_Once again, thank you to all of my reviewers who stuck with me and saw the story to the end!_


End file.
